


Wyzwalacz

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur potrzebuje wyzwalacza, żeby wyłożyć karty na stół.</p><p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.</p><p><strong>witling</strong>, I take my hut off to you for the great work you've contributed to this fandom. So glad you were not too afraid of allowing me to <strike>maul</strike> translate one (or hopefuly more than just this one) of your stories!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyzwalacz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Release Mechanism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513298) by [witling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witling/pseuds/witling). 



# Wyzwalacz

— To była najgorsza robota — Arthur opada na skórzany klubowy fotel stojący obok podobnego, w którym siedzi Eames — jaka wpadła mi od czasów… — urywa i unosi dłoń, żeby przywołać kelnera, który bezzwłocznie podąża w jego kierunku. — Bourbona, proszę.  
Eames, wtulony w oparcie swojego siedzenia, kołysze w ręku szklankę whisky i wpatruje się bez słowa w kominek. Wciąż czuje suchość w gardle. Wciąż dzwoni mu w uszach. Sala jest pełna pogrążonych w pogawędkach gości, zalewających go nieustannym gwarem ludzkich głosów, ale nadal słyszy stukot broni maszynowej, a jego nozdrza drażni smród brudu i kordytu. Zbliża szklankę do twarzy i wdycha woń alkoholu, chcąc przełamać resztki iluzji.  
— Jeśli chcesz o niej porozmawiać… — proponuje po dłuższej chwili.  
— Nie, nie chcę — mówi Arthur.  
Kelner serwuje mu bourbon i zapisuje numer pokoju.  
Oddają się milczeniu i wbijają wzrok w oszklony front gazowego kominka. Jego wnętrze jest puste; mała, sporządzona odręcznie notka przyklejona do szyby informuje o awarii. Zabawny szczegół, myśli Eames. Przypomina mu matkę, która nigdy nie mogła znieść wygasłych palenisk.  
— Dobra — odzywa się Arthur w końcu. Pociąga długi łyk ze szklanki, odstawia ją na stolik, pochyla się i opiera dłonie na kolanach, gotów do odejścia. — Chyba skończyliśmy.  
— Jasne — odpowiada Eames.  
W umyśle ich ofiary panowała późna jesień. Jesień 1995 roku, Sarajewo. Niskie, przesuwające się nad głowami sklepienie nieba. Świszczące bomby. Wypatroszone budynki przy zasypanych gruzami ulicach. Chłopcy biegający po ruinach z karabinami w rękach. Zadziwiająca dbałość o detale, która przyniosła równie zdumiewający efekt.  
— Zadzwonię do Revere’a — mówi Arthur. — Powiem mu, że akcja spieprzona.  
Ma podpuchnięte i podkrążone oczy. Naparł zbyt agresywnie na granice snu, projekcje ofiary dopadły go w częściowo zburzonej klatce schodowej i przeszyły gradem kul. Nie umarł jednak od razu. Eames, skulony za prowizoryczną barykadą zawalonego betonu i uzbrojony w pojedynczy pistolet, nie mógł zbyt wiele pomóc.  
— Nic ci nie jest? — pyta.  
— Nie, w porządku — odpowiada Arthur.  
Oczywiście. Ale chwilę później, zamiast wstać i wyjść, wygląda, jakby oklapł w środku. Opuszcza ramiona i ucieka wzrokiem w bok.  
— Chociaż nie zatęsknię szybko za podobnymi zadaniami — dodaje. — Chyba przyciągam koszmary.  
— Akcje psychologiczne zawsze są ciężkie. Z korporacyjnymi bywa lżej.  
— Więc czemu się w nie pakujesz?  
— Bo czasami lubię śliskie sprawy.  
Arthur patrzy na niego. Eames odchyla się na tył fotela i poddaje jego spojrzeniu.  
— Robisz to za darmo — odzywa się Arthur po chwili. — Dla zasady albo z podobnych pobudek.  
— Zapewniam cię, że mi za to płacą.  
— Ale nie tyle co za inne zadania.  
— Nie każde z nich wymaga udziału fałszerza. Angażuję się, gdy jestem potrzebny.  
— Jasne. — Arthur prostuje się na siedzeniu. Jego ręce zwisają swobodnie z podłokietników, sceptyczny uśmiech wykrzywia usta. — Zaskakujesz mnie, Eames.  
— Nie widzę w tym nic zaskakującego. Od kradzieży danych wieje nudą. Wybudzenie przyzwoitego człowieka ze śpiączki przynosi dużo większą satysfakcję.  
— A co, jeśli nie uda się go wybudzić? — pyta Arthur z cieniem goryczy w głosie. — Jak głęboka będzie wówczas twoja satysfakcja?  
— Niezbyt — odpowiada Eames krótko. A potem przechyla się w bok, ku fotelowi Arthura, i dodaje: — Powiem ci coś w tajemnicy.  
Arthur unosi brew, niemniej przysuwa się bliżej. Eames łapie go błyskawicznie za przód koszuli. Jednocześnie wyszarpuje glocka z kabury na piersi i przykłada wylot lufy do jego skroni. Ciało Arthura sztywnieje, oczy rozszerzają się raptownie. Nie ma czasu zareagować wyraźniej, zanim Eames naciska na spust.

æææ

Ocean jest zielony jak oczy kota, pocętkowany białymi grzywami bałwanów. Miękkość szarego piachu przywodzi na myśl jedwab. Eames siedzi na plaży w rozpiętej koszuli i podwiniętych do kolan spodniach, do kieszeni których wcisnął zrolowane skarpetki. Obok niego Arthur przesiewa piasek między palcami, obserwując cienką nitkę opadających ziarenek.  
— To zaczyna się robić nużące — mówi Eames.  
Arthur marszczy czoło i rzuca mu spojrzenie z ukosa.  
— Powinni wkrótce wrócić.  
Eames wzdycha i opada na plecy, wpatrzony w intensywny błękit nieba. W oddali za nim miasto powoli traci ostrość swojego oblicza, rozkrusza się na pył, zamienia w niebyt. Mal i Cobb są gdzieś w nim, zajęci rozwiązywaniem problemów w swoim małżeńskim plastrze miodu. Jak do tej pory Eames nie usłyszał jeszcze strzałów.  
— Zastanawiałeś się kiedykolwiek nad czysto medyczną pracą? Przypadkami z zakresu psychologii? — pyta, głównie dla zabicia czasu.  
— Nie.  
— Całkiem ciekawa rzecz. — Eames splata dłonie pod głową. Słońce przygrzewa, lekka bryza chłodzi skórę. — Weźmy na przykład taką śpiączkę.  
Robi przerwę, nie spiesząc się z kontynuacją. Arthur odczekuje dłuższy moment, potem wzdycha.  
— Tak, i co z nią? — ponagla.  
— Cóż, przypomina stan zwykłego snu, prawda? Mózg przecież wciąż pracuje. Z tym że śniący jest zamknięty w pułapce i nie może się obudzić.  
— Śpiączka nie ma nic wspólnego ze snem.  
— Powiedziałem tylko, że go przypomina. — Eames koryguje pozycję, mości się wygodniej na piasku. — Podobieństwa istnieją. Według niektórych badaczy, przekonanych że…  
— Chyba nie próbujesz nakarmić mnie bzdurami o wejściu do pogrążonego w śpiączce umysłu za pomocą PASIV-u?  
— Prawdę mówiąc, próbuję.  
— Daruj sobie. To nie działa. — Arthur obraca się i patrzy w tył na majaczące na horyzoncie miasto. — Powinienem tam pójść.  
— Nie, nie powinieneś. Skąd wiesz, że to nie działa?  
— Bo PASIV nie jest urządzeniem terapeutycznym, a śpiączka drzemką. — Arthur wstaje i otrzepuje piach ze spodni; bosy, ale wciąż w koszuli i czystej brązowej kamizelce, z gładko zaczesanymi, lśniącymi od żelu włosami. Wyprowadzenie go ze schludnej formy wymaga niezłego wysiłku. — Idę tam.  
— Nie idź. — Eames siada i unosi na niego wzrok, mrużąc oczy. — Naprawdę nie mam ochoty ganiać znów za tobą po całym mieście.  
— Co to znaczy „znów”?  
— Nic.  
Arthur z irytacją skubie mankiet koszuli.  
— Ile czasu nam jeszcze zostało?  
Eames patrzy na zegarek.  
— Parę minut.  
— No to zostań tutaj aż do kicku. A ja pójdę sprawdzić, co z Cobbem.  
— Teoria wspomnianych badaczy zakłada — mówi Eames — że PASIV umożliwia wgląd do wnętrza dotkniętego śpiączką umysłu, podobnie jak pozwala dostać się do czyjegoś snu. Jednak zwykły kick nie przynosi pożądanych rezultatów, bo poziom uśpienia jest znacznie głębszy niż w normalnym przypadku. Dotknięty śpiączką człowiek potrzebuje silniejszego bodźca. Silniejszego szoku dla organizmu.  
— Taa — wtrąca Arthur ironicznie. — Nie zapomnij mi powiedzieć, gdy wymyślisz szok silniejszy od kulki w łeb.  
— Obiecuję, że będziesz pierwszym, który się o tym dowie.  
Arthur rzuca mu rozbawione i zarazem rozdrażnione spojrzenie, a potem odwraca się i rusza brzegiem oceanu. Eames podnosi się, również otrzepuje spodnie i zaczyna rozglądać się za kamieniem odpowiednich rozmiarów, nie za ciężkim, z wystarczająco ostrą krawędzią.  
— Arthur! — woła, spiesząc za nim. — Poczekaj chwilę, dobra?  
Arthur przystaje i czeka z kwaśną miną. Kiedy Eames podbiega, jego wzrok pada na kamień.  
— A to po co?  
— Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro — mówi Eames, biorąc potężny zamach.

æææ

Z daleka, z drugiego krańca pól, dobiega ciche pobrzękiwanie dzwonków.  
— Co to? — pyta Arthur.  
— Kozy — odpowiada Eames.  
— Kozy.  
— Chyba.  
— Eames, gdzie my, do cholery… — Arthur obraca się powoli w kółko i przygląda łagodnym stokom zielonych pagórków, rzędom nieco ciemniejszych żywopłotów, równym liniom wzniesionych ręcznie kamiennych murków. — To nie jest gabinet zarządu Radianta.  
— Wiem — mówi Eames. Zamyka na chwilę oczy, wdycha zapach wiosennej trawy, chłonie dźwięk dzwonków. — Przepraszam, potrzebowałem krótkiej przerwy.  
— Potrzebowałeś czego…?  
Arthur sprawia teraz wrażenie skonsternowanego, podejrzliwego i zaniepokojonego. Niedobrze go tak dezorientować, bo w ten sposób może zostać ściągnięty jeszcze niżej. Bezpieczniej jest pozostawiać mu dobór scenerii. Ale Eames czuje zbyt duże zmęczenie.  
— Małej przerwy — mruczy pod nosem, kładąc się na trawie. — Bez spluw i kamieni. Bez zasranych pił albo młotków ciesielskich, bez żadnych ostrych narzędzi. — Otwiera jedno oko i stwierdza, że Arthur gapi się na niego ze stężałą miną. — Jesteś kompletnie niezniszczalny, wiesz?  
Arthur milczy.  
— No właśnie. — Eames z powrotem zamyka oko i dodatkowo osłania twarz dłońmi. — Jak tak dalej pójdzie, po wszystkim to ja wyląduję w śpiączce.  
— Eames. O czym ty gadasz, do diabła?  
Eames nie odpowiada. Pozwala sobie odpłynąć w płytką drzemkę, dryfując gdzieś na pograniczu snu. Wszystko, co wypróbował, zawiodło. Sytuacja jest przerażająca, dużo gorsza, niż się spodziewał. Zabić kogoś czystym strzałem to jedna rzecz, zwłaszcza gdy obie strony zdają sobie sprawę, że śnią. Mordować Arthura raz za razem, krwawo i brutalnie, kiedy on nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje, to coś zupełnie innego.  
Metoda Eamesa nie działa. Musi znaleźć inną.  
— Arthur — odzywa się, unosząc powieki.  
Arthur nadal stoi bez ruchu i obserwuje go uważnie. Eames siada.  
— Arthur, posłuchaj. To nie jest sen. Nie pracujemy. Nie ma żadnego Radianta, żadnego gabinetu zarządu. Nic z tego nie jest rzeczywiste, spełnia tylko rolę dekoracji. Od trzech dni leżysz nieprzytomny na kozetce w laboratorium Yusufa. On twierdzi, że znajdujesz się w śpiączce. W mieszance, którą przyjąłeś, było coś, co…  
Twarz Arthura twardnieje, wargi zaciskają się mocno, oczy przybierają surowy wyraz.  
— Pierdol się — mówi.  
— Słuchaj, naprawdę…  
— Jeśli ja leżę w śpiączce, to co ty tu robisz?  
— Jesteśmy podłączeni do PASIV-u. Usiłuję cię obudzić. Uwierz, próbuję tak już od… — Eames rzuca pospieszne spojrzenie na zegarek — …godziny, paru dni, trudno powiedzieć. Zależy, jak pilnie śledzisz tutaj upływ czasu.  
Arthur zaczyna się cofać. Oddycha ciężko, na jego skórę występują drobne krople potu. Chyba pogorszyłem sytuację, wnioskuje Eames. Yusuf ostrzegał, ale Eames musiał przekonać się sam. Powiedz komuś, że zapadł w śpiączkę — jeżeli to go nie obudzi, wpadnie w panikę. Straci resztki kontroli, osunie się głębiej w dół. Niemniej nic innego nie odniosło skutku, a Arthur nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem, jest najbardziej racjonalną, opanowaną osobą, jaką Eames zna.  
— Bez przerwy staram się tobą wstrząsnąć — tłumaczy, niezdolny do utrzymania języka za zębami. — Głównie sprowadzając na ciebie traumę. Zabijam cię. Próbuję stworzyć efektywny kick i wyciągnąć cię stąd. Ale nic nie działa i powoli kończą mi się pomysły, jak cię ukatrupić.  
Arthur oddalił się już o dobre dziesięć metrów, jednak w jego pozie jest wciąż gotowość do ataku. Stoi nieruchomo, zesztywniały i drżący, wdycha i wydycha powietrze z odgłosem przypominającym pracę miechów. Jego nozdrza falują, na twarzy maluje się wściekłość. Opuszczone po bokach dłonie zwijają się w pięści.  
— Nie mam pojęcia, do czego zmierzasz — mówi powoli — ale wątpię, żeby ci się powiodło.  
— Właśnie tego się obawiam.  
Arthur potrząsa głową.  
— Ty nawet nie jesteś Eamesem, prawda?  
Eames zamyka oczy. Nabiera tchu.  
— Dobra — odpowiada i wstaje ostrożnie. — Masz rację, przepraszam. To był niesmaczny żart. Chciałem się tylko trochę rozerwać, nic więcej.  
Arthur obserwuje czujnie ruchy Eamesa, który zbliża się do niego niespiesznie, wyciągając ręce na znak, że nie ma przy sobie broni.  
— W porządku, chodźmy — mówi. — Cobb dostanie szału, jeżeli nie zjawimy się w gabinecie zarządu w ciągu najbliższych pięciu minut.  
— Stój — ostrzega Arthur.  
Eames idzie dalej.  
— Przepraszam za tę historię ze śpiączką. Po prostu byłem ciekawy, czy dasz się na nią nabrać.  
Znajduje się już wystarczająco blisko. Błyskawicznie unosi ramię i z rozmachem uderza Arthura pięścią w skroń. W ten sposób zwali go z nóg i skręci mu kark. A potem obudzi się z nim w innym otoczeniu i spróbuje ponownie.  
Tyle że dzieje się inaczej. Arthur płynnie sięga za plecy, wydobywa berettę zza paska spodni i strzela Eamesowi prosto w twarz.

æææ

— Robię pewne postępy — oznajmia Yusuf, stawiając przed nim kubek herbaty.  
Eames zerka na jego parującą zawartość i dziękuje krótkim gestem.  
— Co to znaczy „pewne”?  
Yusuf siada z własnym kubkiem w dłoni i kiwa głową z boku na bok w sposób, który może oznaczać wszystko.  
— Pewne — powtarza.  
— Czyli znikome.  
— Coś w jego krwiobiegu zareagowało ostro na główny składnik mieszanki — wyjaśnia Yusuf. — Przypuszczalnie miał jeszcze w sobie pozostałości środka użytego w poprzedniej robocie. Jeśli rzeczywiście nie odczekał, by pozbyć się ich z organizmu, może dojść do komplikacji.  
— Ale nie w tym teraz problem. — Eames obrzuca spojrzeniem biurko obok zlewu w laboratorium Yusufa, zastawione pudłem wirówki i ciężkim mikroskopem. — Minęły trzy dni. Po takim czasie nie powinien znajdować się już pod wpływem chemii.  
Yusuf przytakuje skinieniem głowy.  
— Z tym że ani jego ciało, ani umysł o tym nie wiedzą. Według nich ostatnia akcja Arthura wciąż trwa.  
— Przecież to kompletna niedorzeczność, do cholery.  
Yusuf znów kiwa głową i upija łyk herbaty.  
— Zdziwiłbyś się, do jakich niedorzeczności zdolny jest ludzki organizm.  
Eames kwituje jego słowa milczeniem i unosi kubek do ust. Napar jest korzenny i słodki, jak zawsze u Yusufa. Wypiwszy połowę, Eames wstaje i przechodzi z resztką herbaty do drugiego pomieszczenia, gdzie Arthur spoczywa nieruchomo na leżance. Tych kilka dni wystarczyło, by wyraźnie stracił na wadze. Dół jego twarzy pokrył się zarostem. W jednym z przedramion tkwi igła kroplówki doprowadzającej glukozę i chroniącej go przed odwodnieniem. Kolejny przewód prowadzi od nadgarstka drugiej ręki do PASIV-u, w tej chwili wyłączonego. Pozostawili igłę w żyle, gotowi do podjęcia kolejnej próby.  
Eames na stojąco dopija herbatę, wsłuchany w odgłosy krzątaniny Yusufa dobiegające z pokoju za jego plecami. Wskazówki zegara zbliżają się do siódmej. Wentylator pod sufitem opieszale miele gorące powietrze.  
— To nie twoja wina — odzywa się Yusuf od drzwi. Stoi w progu z podwiniętymi rękawami i ścierką do naczyń w dłoni — ale chemii. Wszyscy znamy ryzyko, jakie ze sobą niesie.  
Eames kiwa głową.  
— Jutro dostanę wyniki dokładniejszych testów — ciągnie Yusuf. — A ty wracaj lepiej do hotelu i złap trochę snu.

æææ

Eames wraca do hotelu i łapie trochę snu.

æææ

— Dziś nam się uda — oświadcza Yusuf, poddając oględzinom czubek igły i przyciskając palcami drugiej ręki wypukłość żyły na przedramieniu Eamesa. — Czuję to.  
— Myślałem, że jesteś człowiekiem nauki. — Eames obserwuje, jak igła przebija skórę, a potem przenosi wzrok na profil wciąż pogrążonego we śnie Arthura. — Chyba nie wierzysz w przesądy, co?  
— Nic nie rozwija wiary w przesądy tak dobrze jak końcowe egzaminy na medycynie w Harvardzie. Mam całą szufladę pełną dupereli na szczęście.  
— Doskonały moment, by je odkurzyć — odpowiada Eames.  
Poprawia ułożenie ramienia, żeby nie czuć kłucia i nie napinać przewodu, po czym delikatnie robi to samo z ręką Arthura. Naskórek wokół igły jest zaczerwieniony i zapewne nadwrażliwy.  
— Gotowy? — pyta Yusuf, zbliżając palec do guzika PASIV-u.  
— Życz mi powodzenia.  
— Powodzenia — mówi Yusuf dziarsko i aktywuje mechanizm.

æææ

Znajdują się w magazynie, zajęci analizą planu dnia Roberta Fischera. Arthur, ubrany w wąskie brązowe spodnie i białą koszulę, stoi przed tablicą, notując coś na niej flamastrem. Eames siedzi nad stertą teczek, z których wysypują się fotografie. To dziwne wrażenie, trafić do rekonstrukcji dawno zakończonej roboty. Przypomina trwałe déjà vu, ciągnące się godzinami, a nawet dniami. Eames niezbyt przepada za tym uczuciem.  
— Będziemy potrzebować mnóstwa czasu — wyrokuje Arthur. — Samo opóźnienie na kolejnym niższym poziomie nie rozwiąże sprawy, już na starcie musimy mieć go dostatecznie dużo. — Odwraca się i patrzy na Eamesa spod zmarszczonych brwi. — Kiedy człowiek pokroju Fischera dysponuje aż taką ilością wolnego czasu?  
— Lot międzykontynentalny — podpowiada Eames. — Gdzie się podział Cobb?  
— Wyszedł na obiad — mówi Arthur, kierując ponure spojrzenie na tablicę. Zdejmuje zakrętkę flamastra i przykłada jego czubek do pierwszej pozycji planu dnia Fischera.  
— A Ariadne?  
— Załatwia materiały do modeli. — Arthur powraca do swojego stosu dokumentów i zaczyna je przerzucać. — Lot międzykontynentalny? O czym ty gadasz?  
— Z Sydney do Los Angeles, jedno z najdłuższych bezpośrednich połączeń na świecie. — Eames nie stara się nawet udawać, że wymyślił to na poczekaniu. — Gdzie jest Yusuf?  
Arthur zerka na niego surowo.  
— Potrzebował dodatkowych chemikaliów. — Wstaje i podpiera się oburącz o blat biurka. — Co się z tobą dzieje?  
— Dobre pytanie. Saito?  
Arthur przygląda mu się przez chwilę.  
— Zjawi się o czwartej.  
— Aha — kwituje Eames, kiwając głową. — Czyli jesteśmy tylko my dwaj.  
Arthur odpowiada uniesieniem brwi i zabiera się znów za przeglądanie dokumentów.  
— Z Sydney do Los Angeles — mruczy pod nosem. — To daje nam co najmniej dziesięć godzin.  
— Co najmniej — potwierdza Eames. — Dlaczego jesteśmy sami?  
Kiedy Arthur unosi wzrok znad papierów, Eames wzrusza ramionami i wskazuje opustoszałe wnętrze magazynu.  
— Współpracujemy z czterema innymi osobami. Więc czemu zostaliśmy tylko my?  
— Naprawdę dobrze się czujesz? — W głosie Arthura pobrzmiewa niepokój.  
— Doskonale — mówi Eames uspokajająco. — Przepraszam. Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi.  
Symuluje zainteresowanie oglądanymi fotografiami i po chwili czuje, że Arthur przestaje mierzyć go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. W kontrolowanych przez niego snach pojawiały się zazwyczaj jakieś projekcje. Fakt, że są tu sami, jest więc albo skutkiem działań Eamesa, albo czystym przypadkiem — wszyscy pozostali bohaterowie mogli w tym akurat momencie zejść na chwilę ze sceny. Z drugiej strony ten sen, a raczej wspomnienie, z niemal stuprocentową dokładnością odtwarza magazyn będący kiedyś bazą ich akcji, tyle że bez udziału innych osób.  
Dlaczego Arthur miałby śnić o byciu z nim sam na sam w akurat tych okolicznościach?  
— To nie zda egzaminu — mówi Arthur. — Nie widzę żadnej możliwości, żeby podłączyć nas wszystkich do PASIV-u podczas lotu rozkładowego.  
— Może Saito ma jakiś pomysł — radzi Eames, błądząc myślami gdzie indziej. — Zapytaj go, gdy tylko wróci.  
— Niby jak mógłby pomóc? — pyta Arthur agresywnym tonem. — Kupi całą linię lotniczą?  
Eames odchyla się do tyłu na krześle i pociera wargi palcem, wpatrując się wnikliwie w Arthura.  
Na jeden ulotny ułamek sekundy, jedno mgnienie oka, krótsze nawet niż na jawie — jednak Eames nie przegapia niczego, bo patrzy bardzo uważnie — wzrok Arthura ześlizguje się na jego usta. A potem odwraca się błyskawicznie ku nonsensom spiętrzonym w plik papierzysk. Skóra na policzkach Arthura jest równa i napięta.  
Ach, myśli Eames, więc jednak coś mamy. Nie jest pewien, czy powinien doszukiwać się w tym jakiegokolwiek znaczenia, zwłaszcza na takim poziomie głębi. O ile ono w ogóle istnieje. Niemniej znalazł jakiś punkt zaczepienia.

æææ

Tylna szyba taksówki eksploduje. Deszcz odłamków spada na głowę Eamesa. Siedzący na fotelu kierowcy Arthur wrzuca wsteczny bieg i rusza z piskiem opon. Są zaklinowani. Kule rozrywają metal karoserii, rykoszetują ze świstem od chodnika. Eamesowi udaje się odpowiedzieć kilkoma strzałami, zanim musi skulić się w uniku.  
Arthur taranuje samochód z przodu, a potem znów ten stojący za nimi. Jego twarz, na którą Eames zerka przelotnie z podłogi przed tylnym siedzeniem, wyraża czystą furię. Nieco celniejsza kula przebija frontową szybę i przelatuje nad głową Arthura, pudłując zaledwie o parę centymetrów. Arthurowi nie drga nawet powieka. Szarpie autem na boki, zmuszając silnik do wycia. Na zewnątrz leje jak z cebra, słychać krzyki atakujących ich mężczyzn.  
Eames pełznie ku dziurze po tylnej szybie i oddaje kilka szybkich strzałów, marząc po cichu o czymś w pełni maszynowym albo przynajmniej większego kalibru, woli jednak nie ryzykować zaburzenia płynności snu. Na ile zna Arthura, wydostaną się stąd przed upływem minuty.  
Taksówka daje susa w przód, uderza w jakąś przeszkodę i pokonuje ją ze zgrzytem wyginanego metalu, kiedy Arthur wciska gaz do deski. Wymijają samochód, który blokował im drogę, szorując o niego bokiem. Moment później mkną zalanymi deszczem ulicami.  
— Nic ci nie jest?! — woła Arthur, majstrując przy desce rozdzielczej. Wyciąga rękę za siebie i podaje swój pistolet Eamesowi, wciąż skurczonemu na tylnym siedzeniu. — Wszystko w porządku?!  
— Tak — odpowiada Eames i decyduje się na ostatnie spojrzenie przez dziurawe okno. Pokiereszowane, rozbite pojazdy wraz z uzbrojonymi ludźmi znikają z pola widzenia, prostuje się więc i zmiata z ramion drobne okruchy hartowanego szkła. — Nic się nie stało, jestem cały.  
— Musimy dojechać do magazynu — mówi Arthur. — Tam przesiądziemy się do minibusa.  
Eames przytakuje bez słowa. Znalazł się w tym samochodzie sam z Arthurem i nie może sobie przypomnieć, jak do tego doszło. Powinien być tu z nimi Fischer, a poza tym Cobb, Yusuf i Ariadne. W niewyjaśniony sposób plan uległ zmianie tak, że pędzą we dwóch skradzioną taksówką do magazynu, gdzie czeka na nich pasażerska furgonetka.  
Patrzy ze skupieniem na pistolet Arthura, wypełniający dłoń chłodnym ciężarem. Jeżeli można sobie wyobrazić większą oznakę zaufania niż ta — powierzenie komuś swojej broni przy zagrożeniu kolejną strzelaniną — to Eames nie ma pojęcia, jak miałaby wyglądać.  
— Eames? Naprawdę wszystko w porządku?  
Głos Arthura brzmi teraz inaczej, nie pyta już o potencjalne rany od kuli. Jego oczy w lusterku wstecznym, przymrużone i pełne koncentracji, są skierowane na twarz Eamesa. Eames prostuje się jeszcze bardziej i kiwa głową.  
— Tak — powtarza.  
Bezpieczniej jest nie mówić zbyt wiele, myśli. Siedzi więc w milczeniu i wbija wzrok w kark Arthura, w cienki pasek wrażliwej skóry między włosami a kołnierzykiem kurtki.

æææ

W magazynie nie ma absolutnie nikogo, co nie budzi już zdziwienia Eamesa. Pomieszczenie świeci pustkami, nie licząc czekającej na nich furgonetki. Yusuf, podczas oryginalnej akcji kontrolujący tę warstwę snu, był przewidziany do roli kierowcy. Eames zwleka z działaniem, ciekawy reakcji Arthura.  
Arthur bez wahania podchodzi do tyłu pojazdu, otwiera klapę bagażnika wydobytym nie wiadomo skąd kluczem, sięga do wnętrza i wyjmuje płaską, połyskującą srebrno walizkę z PASIV-em.  
Niesie ją do podłużnego, surowego stołu otoczonego grupą rozklekotanych krzeseł, po czym rozkłada i zaczyna przygotowywać do podłączenia. Eames rusza w ślad za nim.  
— A Cobb? — pyta, przyglądając się, jak Arthur rozwija przewody ze szpul.  
Arthur unosi na chwilę wzrok.  
— Co, Cobb?  
Eames rozgląda się dokoła.  
— Nie ma go tutaj?  
Palce Arthura pracują w niezmiennie szybkim tempie.  
— Jest już piętro niżej. Musimy go dogonić.  
— Aha.  
— Może powinieneś bardziej uważać podczas omawiania planu akcji.  
— Na to wychodzi.  
— Owszem. — Arthur podaje mu przewód i zabiera się za podwijanie rękawa. — Po tej robocie przerzucę się na przypadki medyczne, przysięgam na boga. Mniejsze bagno.  
Eames zerka na niego, ale Arthur odwraca się bokiem, żeby sprawdzić ustawienie PASIV-u. Eames odkłada jego broń na stół i sięga po przewód. A potem nieruchomieje. Przekłada żyłkę do drugiej ręki i podwija prawy rękaw. Czeka, aż Arthur znów się wyprostuje, a następnie podsuwa mu końcówkę z igłą.  
— Pomożesz mi?  
Arthur odbiera przewód bez obiekcji, co jest pewną niespodzianką. Eames miał już na podorędziu wymówkę z niedawną kontuzją lewego ramienia, zbyt nadwerężonego, by obciążać je dodatkowo wbiciem igły, musi więc wkłuć się w prawe, i tak dalej. Wszelkie słowa okazują się zbędne. Stoi po prostu nieruchomo, podczas gdy Arthur podciąga rękaw powyżej łokcia i pochyla się, żeby wybrać odpowiednie miejsce w jego zgięciu.  
— Pięść, poproszę.  
Dotyka dwoma palcami skóry Eamesa, głaszcze ją lekko. Przyciska kciukiem żyłę, tamując dopływ krwi, i odczekuje chwilę. Eames czeka wraz z nim. Czuje zimno opuszek, ich łagodny napór. Stoją blisko siebie, Eames widzi ciemne plamki po kroplach deszczu na skórzanej kurtce Arthura, cienkie włoski na jego dłoniach i karku, delikatnie zaczerwienione policzki. Analizuje odcień rumieńca, zastanawiając się, co z niego wywnioskować.  
Moment trwa i trwa, aż Eames przyłapuje się na tym, że słucha oddechu Arthura, a zapadła wokół nich cisza pozwala Arthurowi na to samo. Czas zatrzymuje się na sekundę, cały świat traci ostrość, schodzi na dalszy plan, zredukowany do chłodnych palców na wnętrzu przedramienia Eamesa i ledwo słyszalnego tandemu ich oddechów.  
A potem jest refleks światła na kawałku metalu, krótki piekący ból i Arthur cofa się o krok.  
— Następny poziom to hotel — mówi, siadając na jednym z rachitycznych krzeseł. — Gotowy?  
Jego ręka zawisa nad przyciskiem PASIV-u. Czy czuje się zmuszony do pośpiechu? Zażenowany? Wytrącony z równowagi? Eames nie potrafi odczytać tego wyraźnie.  
— Gotowy — potwierdza.  
Arthur nawet nie drgnie.  
— Chyba zapomniałeś usiąść? — odzywa się po chwili ironicznie.  
Eames zajmuje miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu i z wystudiowaną ostrożnością przybiera wygodną pozycję.  
— Gotowy — mówi ponownie.  
Arthur rzuca mu ostatnie, dziwnie badawcze spojrzenie, po czym naciska na guzik.

æææ

Znajdują się w pokoju hotelowym, tym samym, w którym Fischer, Browning, Cobb oraz reszta grupy powinna zebrać się do wspólnego snu. Nie ma tam jednak nikogo poza nimi dwoma, Arthurem i Eamesem. Arthur ma na sobie niekompletny brązowy garnitur, bez marynarki, tylko z kamizelką. Gubi powoli swoje warstwy, interpretuje Eames. Najpierw oddaje broń, teraz pozbywa się części garderoby. A poziom niżej czeka ich śnieg — co będzie znaczył dla Arthura w tym przypadku? Zresztą możliwe, że wcale tam nie dotrą, skoro Arthur nie zabrnął aż tak daleko podczas prawdziwej incepcji. Może hotel jest końcem ich podróży, ostatnią szansą na zafundowanie mu szoku większego od strzału w głowę.  
Eames patrzy na niego, czekając na sygnał. Arthur jak zwykle działa bez wahania. Podchodzi do pokojowego sejfu, wstukuje kod i sięga po ukryty w środku PASIV. Następnie kładzie walizkę na łóżku, siada i zaczyna rozwijać przewody.  
— A Cobb? — pyta Eames, ciekaw, czy Arthur będzie pamiętał identyczne zagajenie z poprzedniego poziomu.  
Odpowiada mu przelotne spojrzenie i zmarszczenie brwi.  
— Co?  
— Dziwię się trochę, że go tutaj nie ma.  
Arthur wstaje z łóżka. Wciąż rozprostowuje żyłki, jednak wyraźnie wolniej. Jego mina zdradza niepokój.  
— Dobrze się czujesz?  
— Świetnie. — Eames opada na fotel i zakłada nogę na nogę. — Możliwe, że coś przegapiłem. Skupienie na naradach przed akcją nigdy nie było moją mocną stroną.  
— Wiesz, zaczynasz mnie wkurzać.  
Eames unosi ramiona w parodii kapitulacji. Arthur przez chwilę piorunuje go wzrokiem, a potem wypuszcza przewody z palców.  
— Co się z tobą dzieje?  
— Nic. Przepraszam.  
— Naprawdę nie pamiętasz, co było zaplanowane? Jesteś aż tak niedbały?  
— Niedbały? — Eames podkreśla ostatnie słowo.  
— Niedbały. — Arthur zaciska szczękę i powraca do PASIV-u, pracując szybciej i energiczniej. — Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja chciałbym mieć tę robotę za sobą bez narażania się na śpiączkę.  
Eames przygląda się jego dłoniom, które wyjmują z przegródki w walizce dwie paczuszki igieł i rozrywają sterylne opakowanie. Ogarnia go nagła pewność, że Arthur zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojego położenia. To, co Eames powiedział mu w ostatnim śnie, musiało utkwić w jakimś zakątku jego umysłu — że leży w śpiączce i Eames usiłuje go z niej wybudzić. W tym momencie po prostu jeszcze nie wie, że już to wie.  
— Gdybyś jednak zapadł w śpiączkę — odzywa się Eames ostrożnie — jak spróbowałbyś zaradzić sytuacji?  
Arthur, skoncentrowany na odmierzaniu dawek środka, nie reaguje. Eames pochyla się i opiera łokcie na kolanach.  
— Arthurze — mówi nieco dobitniej. Arthur unosi głowę, poirytowany i nieskory do rozmowy. — Gdybyś zapadł w śpiączkę…  
— To jak spróbowałbym temu zaradzić? — powtarza Arthur kwaśno. — Pojęcia nie mam. Gdybym był w śpiączce, przypuszczalnie nie mógłbym zdziałać zbyt wiele. Najpewniej z winy samej śpiączki.  
Eames prostuje plecy, obserwując go czujnie.  
— W porządku, w takim razie powiedzmy, że to ja leżę w śpiączce. Jak byś mi pomógł?  
— Wcale.  
— Załóżmy, że ci na mnie zależy.  
— Ale nie zależy. — Arthur stuka w wyświetlacz stopera, sprawdza nastawiony czas, a dopiero potem patrzy na Eamesa. — Słuchaj, gdybyś ty… albo Cobb czy ktokolwiek inny zapadł w śpiączkę, znalazłbym jakieś rozwiązanie. Nie pora teraz na takie dyskusje.  
— A gdyby była pora?  
— Wybacz, ale czy umknęło twojej uwadze, że jesteśmy właśnie w połowie zadania?  
— Czas to zjawisko względne. Na tej głębokości snu możesz pozwolić sobie na kilka sekund opóźnienia. Na górze nie odegra to żadnej roli. — Eames opiera się wygodnie o tył fotela i kładzie dłonie na udach. — Wyobraź sobie, że jestem w śpiączce, a ty musisz mnie z niej wyciągnąć.  
Arthur gapi się na niego z wściekłą miną i zaciśniętymi ustami.  
— Postarałbym się o szok dla organizmu — mówi wreszcie.  
— Jak?  
— Przemoc. — Arthur podciąga rękaw, zwija palce w pięść i sprawdza dotykiem wybrzuszenie żyły. — To najpewniejsza metoda.  
— Ale nie jedyna. Załóżmy zresztą, że nie odniosła skutku.  
— Więc musi eskalować.  
— Załóżmy, że pacjent przywykł do przemocy. Zwłaszcza w snach. Załóżmy, że nie udaje ci się wpaść na nic wystarczająco brutalnego, by nim wstrząsnąć.  
— No to jest warzywem — kwituje Arthur bez emocji. — Bierz. — Rzuca przewód Eamesowi, po czym wbija swoją igłę w zgięcie łokcia.  
— Musi istnieć jakieś wyjście. A rozwiązywanie problemów to twoja specjalność.  
— Żarty sobie stroisz? — Arthur wygląda, jakby chciał go zamordować. — Żądasz ode mnie wynalezienia sposobu na wyleczenie kogoś z fikcyjnej śpiączki w samym środku prawdziwej roboty?  
— Nie — odpowiada Eames, ale nie brnie w dalsze szczegóły. Podwija rękaw, odnajduje żyłę i zbliża do niej igłę. — Powiedz mi tylko, czego spróbowałbyś w następnej kolejności.  
— Do jasnej cholery. — Arthur robi głęboki wdech i milknie na krótko. — Chyba psychologii — mówi po chwili. — Zajrzałbym do jego umysłu i przekonał się, czy on tam w ogóle jeszcze jest.  
— Powiedzmy, że jest.  
— Wtedy postawiłbym na incepcję. Zbudował mu drogę, którą mógłby się wydostać z pułapki o własnych siłach.  
Siedzą, nie odrywając od siebie wzroku. Eames odchyla się znów na oparcie, pociera wnętrzem dłoni nogawkę spodni. Oczywiście że Arthur powie coś takiego. Nieprzenikniony, formalny aż do bólu, działający w pojedynkę Arthur. Oczywiście że spodziewa się po sobie samodzielnego wybrnięcia z kłopotów. Jest to także wyjaśnieniem faktu, dlaczego odtwarza wspomnienie tamtej roboty z równie wielką dokładnością.  
— Schodzisz? — pyta Arthur, wskazując podbródkiem zwisający luźno przewód i znieruchomiałą nad ramieniem Eamesa igłę. — Czy wolisz tutaj siedzieć i snuć dalej bzdurne fantasmagorie o śpiączkach?  
— Schodzę — odpowiada Eames. Wbija igłę w żyłę, ledwo czując ukłucie. — Swoją drogą, dzięki. Twoja rada była pomocna.  
Arthur zwleka, przyglądając mu się z natężoną uwagą. Eames posyła mu spokojny uśmiech. Arthur wciska guzik.

æææ

Eames znajduje się w górach, opatulony kurtką i ciepło obuty, oślepiony jaskrawą bielą, sam. Jego oddech otacza twarz mglistą chmurką, kiedy się obraca z chrzęstem śniegu pod grubymi podeszwami. Ani śladu Arthura. Powierzchnia otaczających go zasp jest nietknięta.  
Ogarnia go głębokie uczucie rezygnacji połączone z wielkim zmęczeniem. Tym razem był pewien, że znalazł się na właściwym tropie. Te wszystkie słowa o pracy nad przypadkami medycznymi, nad śpiączką. Te momenty, w których Arthur zdawał się patrzeć na niego inaczej, jakby zaczynał właśnie coś rozumieć.  
No ale czego miał się tak naprawdę spodziewać? Przebudzenia na kolejnym poziomie, gdzie czekałby na niego Arthur, nagi, zwarty i gotowy do jazdy na skróty do realnego świata? Z Arthurem nie jest tak prosto. Z nim nigdy nie będzie prosto.  
A może Arthur już się obudził. Może Eames rzeczywiście wylądował tu sam. Może za chwilę ujrzy, jak połacie śniegu pokrywające odległe szczyty zaczynają się powoli osuwać, początkowo w ciszy, bo towarzyszący ich ruchowi ryk dobiegnie uszu Eamesa dopiero za parę sekund, zwiastując nadejście morderczej lawiny.  
Wędruje spojrzeniem od nasypów zwisających groźnie z wierzchołków gór ku ich podnóżom. Dostrzega fortecę, odpychający zwał ponurego, brudnoszarego betonu, i już wie, jakim piekłem będzie próba wdarcia się do jej wnętrza.  
Odkrywa nagle, że pod jego ciężkimi butami pojawiły się narty. Ociera kryształki lodu z twarzy, przesuwa kilkakrotnie stopami w przód i w tył, żeby sprawdzić wiązania, i wzdycha. Mógłby rzucić się w przepaść z najbliższej przełęczy i wypić z Yusufem filiżankę jego słodkiej, korzennej herbaty. Albo zrobić to, po co tutaj przybył.  
Cholerny Arthur, myśli, po czym odbija się kijkami i sunie po świeżym, dziewiczym śniegu w stronę fortecy.

æææ

Nie jest tak źle, jak się obawiał — nikt do niego nie strzela. Nie natyka się na żadne projekcje, nie słyszy wycia silników sań motorowych ani strzępów wykrzyczanych rozkazów, by wziąć go na muszkę. Spokojnie przecina halę aż po samo wejście do bunkra, nie spotkawszy po drodze żywej duszy.  
Może to ostatnia warstwa Arthura, myśli. Pistolet, marynarka, uzbrojony oddział. Porzucił jedno po drugim. Może naprawdę uda im się coś osiągnąć.  
Z drugiej strony Eames stoi teraz przed gigantyczną kupą betonu w sercu Alp.  
Odpina narty i opiera je równiutko o mur obok jednego z bocznych wejść, a potem pochyla się nad zamkiem, żeby zbadać jego solidność. Ku kolejnemu zdziwieniu klamka obraca się bez oporu. Za drzwiami znajduje się długi wycementowany korytarz, oświetlony okratowanymi żarówkami.  
Eames przystaje na progu i nastawia uszu. Wewnątrz panuje cisza. Coś kapie.  
Odwraca się i patrzy na oślepiającą biel wszechobecnego śniegu, piękną w swojej surowości. Nie zauważa żadnych zmian. Wchodzi do środka, pozostawiając wejście otwarte.  
Od roboty z Fischerem minęło sporo czasu, jednak pamięta z grubsza plan budynku. Znajduje wyjście z piwnic na parter, mija pomieszczenia sypialne, jadalnie, pokoje kwatermistrza i podoficerów różnych stopni, przechodzi przez składnicę broni, aż wreszcie dociera do drzwi centrum dowodzenia. Wie, że jest w nim panoramiczne okno z widokiem na halę, którą niedawno pokonał na nartach. Gdyby w tej chwili przez nie wyjrzał, zobaczyłby własne ślady, dwie równoległe linie przecinające zaśnieżoną dolinę niczym strzałka wskazująca cel trasy.  
Drzwi są uchylone. Eames wyciąga rękę i popycha je lekko.  
Arthur siedzi przy podłużnym, podniszczonym stole i ogląda elementy otwartego PASIV-u. Eames nie od razu orientuje się, że to ten sam stół, który stał w magazynie, podobnie jak otaczające go krzesła. Arthur siedzi na brzegu jednego z nich, pochylony nisko nad maszyną. Na jego twarzy maluje się ostre skupienie. Nosi to samo ubranie co w hotelu, białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, dopasowane spodnie i kamizelkę. Bez marynarki. Nie sprawia wrażenia, jakby w ogóle czuł zimno, mimo że jego oddech jest doskonale widoczny w postaci pary.  
Eames wchodzi cicho do pomieszczenia i zajmuje miejsce naprzeciwko niego. Arthur nie unosi głowy. Eames zdejmuje czapkę, potem rękawiczki. Składa je starannie i zostawia na stole.  
— No tak — mówi.  
Arthur milczy. Szarpie się z czymś we wnętrzu PASIV-u, zaciskając wargi w wyrazie frustracji i napinając mocno mięśnie przedramion. Eames wyciąga szyję, żeby zajrzeć do środka, ale oporna część jest schowana zbyt głęboko w trzewiach automatu, gdzieś za szpulami, i nie może zobaczyć, co to takiego.  
Po minucie Arthur się poddaje. Przesuwa się na krześle i unosi ręce w geście zirytowanej rezygnacji.  
— W cholerę z tym.  
— Co się stało?  
— Wyzwalacz. To znaczy, mechanizm zwalniający. Zaciął się. — Arthur podkurcza i rozkurcza palce. — Nie chce puścić.  
— Może ja sprawdzę?  
— Nie wiesz nawet, co zrobić.  
— Ale mógłbym spróbować.  
Arthur patrzy na niego sceptycznie, a potem przesuwa PASIV na drugą stronę blatu.  
— Proszę, nie krępuj się.  
Eames wstaje i przygląda się z bliska walizce, ale oprócz ciemności nie dostrzega niczego w zakamarku za szpulami. Wsuwa tam palec, który natrafia na pustkę. Siada z powrotem na krześle pod krzywym spojrzeniem Arthura.  
— Przykro mi.  
— To nie twoja wina. — W głosie Arthura pobrzmiewa zmęczenie, na tej płaszczyźnie snu rozpoznawalne również po jego wyglądzie, szarawym odcieniu skóry, podkrążonych oczach. Pociera twarz dłońmi i wsuwa palce we włosy, przyciskając je do skroni. — Też nie mogę nic na to poradzić.  
— Spróbuj jeszcze raz.  
— Siedzę tutaj od miesięcy, _próbując jeszcze raz_. Może od lat. — Arthur opuszcza ręce na kolana i zwiesza barki. — I nie osiągnąłem absolutnie niczego.  
— Nie aż tak długo. To mylne wrażenie.  
— Wszystko jedno. — Arthur patrzy na PASIV z czymś zbliżonym do nienawiści. — Nie umiem go naprawić. Nie potrafię nawet dokładnie określić, czemu nie działa.  
Eames odchyla się w zamyśleniu na krześle. Arthur powrócił do bojowego nastroju, jest znów podrażniony i wrogi. Przypuszczalnie dlatego, że zbliżają się do źródła problemu, niemniej sytuacja wygląda, jakby cofnęli się o krok. Forteca roztacza przytłaczającą atmosferę otępienia. Eames zastanawia się przez sekundę, co to za uczucie być uwięzionym tu miesiącami albo latami, jak utrzymuje Arthur. Niezbyt przyjemna myśl.  
— No cóż — mówi w końcu. — Nie próbowałeś jeszcze w mojej obecności.  
— A co to niby ma znaczyć? — Arthur mierzy go ostrym spojrzeniem. — Że rzeczy w magiczny sposób naprawiają się same, gdy tylko znajdziesz się w ich pobliżu?  
— Mógłbyś się zdziwić.  
— Wątpię, czy to cokolwiek da.  
— Pewnie nie. Ale spróbować można.  
Przez minę Arthura przewija się seria emocji: niedowierzanie, frustracja, wyczerpanie. Mimo całej swojej skrytości aż nazbyt często przypomina otwartą księgę.  
— Mam dosyć próbowania — mówi. — Jeśli wpadłeś na jakiś genialny pomysł, to podziel się nim. W innym przypadku — rozkłada ręce, wskazując na drzwi — możesz sobie iść.  
— Nie, nie wymyśliłem niczego genialnego — odpowiada Eames.  
Patrzy na PASIV, kolejny raz stwierdzając, jaki jest zgrabny, poręcznie skonstruowany i funkcjonalny, jak dobrze skrywa swoje wnętrze. To adekwatna metafora. Arthur mógłby wpaść na nią z łatwością i uczepić się jej na dobre.  
Eames podnosi się z miejsca i podchodzi do jednego z okien o ciężkiej metalowej framudze, obejmującej zniekształconą szybę. Otwiera je ze skrzypnięciem, a potem wychyla się prosto w zimne powietrze. Spogląda na przepaść głęboką na ponad trzydzieści metrów, zakończoną skalistym urwiskiem. Wciąż skierowany na zewnątrz, pyta:  
— Co było twoim pierwszym zadaniem?  
Cisza. Eames odwraca się od okna i opiera łokcie o parapet.  
— Mam na myśli współśnienie — uściśla. — Kiedy zacząłeś?  
Arthur zmienia pozycję na krześle, tak by siedzieć teraz twarzą do Eamesa. Jego mina nie wyraża niczego.  
— Co?  
— To chyba proste pytanie?  
— A po co w ogóle je zadajesz?  
— Bo jestem ciekawy.  
Arthur przez chwilę mierzy go spojrzeniem.  
— Ciekawy — powtarza z lekkim naciskiem, co zmusza Eamesa do uśmiechu.  
— Ciekawy — potwierdza. — Cobb cię w to wciągnął, prawda?  
Odpowiada mu dłuższe milczenie.  
— Tak — odzywa się Arthur wreszcie. — To on mnie wprowadził.  
— Jak się poznaliście?  
— Należał do kadry badawczej. W Chicago.  
— Na uniwersytecie?  
Arthur wzrusza lekko ramionami.  
— Nie widzę sensu w tych pytaniach.  
— Studiowałeś u niego architekturę?  
— Nie. — Arthur zawiesza głos, a potem dodaje napiętym tonem: — Poszukiwał ochotników do testów. Zgłosiłem się, ale mnie nie wybrali. A przynajmniej nie do pierwotnego eksperymentu. — Uśmiecha się blado. — Zamiast tego włączył mnie w projekt z drugiej strony.  
Eames przesuwa się w bok i opiera plecami o ścianę, patrząc na Arthura uważniej.  
— To znaczy?  
— Zrobił mi parę testów psychologicznych i doszedł do wniosku, że przydam mu się bardziej jako współpracownik niż królik doświadczalny.  
— Niezły komplement.  
Arthur przechyla lekko głowę, ale nie komentuje.  
— Cobb zawsze miał oko do wyłapywania talentów — ciągnie Eames. — Na przykład Ariadne. Ściągnął ją z Ecole Nationale, zanim ukończyła studia. Albo weźmy mnie.  
Arthur mruży oczy.  
— Według niego poznaliście się w kasynie w Makao.  
— Tak, to prawda. Niemniej rozpoznał mój potencjał.  
— Mówił mi też, że aresztowano cię za liczenie kart.  
— Nie przeczę, chcę tylko powiedzieć, że…  
— I że zapłacił osiem tysięcy dolarów kaucji, by cię wydostać z więzienia, a ty zwiałeś sobie beztrosko, nie oddając mu ani grosza.  
— Dopadł mnie później w Singapurze.  
Arthur okazuje coraz większe rozbawienie.  
— Utrzymywał poza tym, że słynąłeś z…hmm, kreatywnego podejścia do kwestii finansowych.  
— No i widzisz.  
— Cobb nie mówił tego tonem uznania.  
Eames wygląda przez okno, pocierając wargi palcami.  
— Bo czasami zachowuje się jak dupek.  
Śmiech Arthura jest cichy, ledwo różniący się od wydechu.  
— Do czego zmierzasz, Eames? — Arthur opiera łokcie o kolana i zwiesza dłonie luźno pomiędzy nimi. — Co ty w ogóle robisz tu, na dole?  
— Patrzę na twoją uroczą twarz, to chyba jasne.  
— Uhm.  
— Pytanie, dlaczego ty tutaj jesteś? — Eames rozgląda się po surowym pomieszczeniu. — Zapewniam cię, że gdzie indziej bawiłbyś się znacznie lepiej. O ile lubisz się bawić.  
— Gdzie indziej, to znaczy gdzie?  
Eames wskazuje na sufit.  
— Dobrze wiesz.  
— To nie takie łatwe. Nie mogę ot tak sobie wstać i wyjść.  
— Zdziwiłbyś się.  
— Naprawdę chciałbym. — W minie Arthura widać udręczęnie. — Powiedziałem ci, że ciągle próbuję. Ale wyzwalacz nie działa. — Spogląda z niechęcią na PASIV. — Nie wiem, co jeszcze mógłbym zrobić.  
Eames odwraca się znów w stronę okna. Wiatr niesie rój płatków zwianych z czap odległych szczytów, drobne kryształki śniegu mienią się na tle błękitnego nieba.  
— Dlaczego zgłosiłeś się do tych testów? — pyta, a gdy cisza zaczyna się przedłużać, dodaje: — Zakładam, że dla pieniędzy.  
— Lepsze od zmywania naczyń.  
— Pracowałem na zmywaku przez pewien czas. Chociaż nie dobrowolnie. Przyłapali mnie, jak próbowałem obrobić budkę z kebabami. Jej właściciel stwierdził, że najszybciej nauczę się rozumu w jego kuchni. Owszem, nauczył mnie czegoś: jak skuteczniej uciekać w przyszłości.  
— Dziwię się, że komuś się to w ogóle udało.  
— Miałem dwanaście lat. — Eames przesuwa palcem po krzywej powierzchni szyby. — Nie studiowałeś na uniwersytecie?  
— Chodziłem na niektóre zajęcia. — Przerwa. — Okazały się niewiele warte, więc to rzuciłem.  
— Przed tym czy po tym, jak zacząłeś pracować z Cobbem?  
— Po tym. Kiedy przybyło mi pieniędzy, a ubyło czasu.  
— Czyli odwrotnie niż na początku.  
Eames wymawia te słowa swobodnie, świadomy wkroczenia na grząski grunt. Słyszy skrzypnięcie krzesła Arthura, dźwięk świadczący o zmianie pozycji, przypuszczalnie ponownym przysunięciu się do stołu. Cokolwiek znaczy ich obecna sytuacja, ich rozmowa — na pewno nie skończy się zbyt szybko.  
— Lubiłeś wtedy tę robotę? — pyta po chwili.  
— Jasne.  
— Tylko tyle? — Ogląda się za siebie; Arthur patrzy na niego ponuro. — Bo mam wrażenie, że ci podeszła.  
— Tak, lubię sny. Cenię możliwości, jakie mi dają.  
— Fakt, trudno o lepszą zabawę.  
Eames upewnia się, że wzrok Arthura jest skupiony na nim, po czym wślizguje się w skórę ponętnej blondynki. Przechodzi przez pomieszczenie do paneli kontrolnych i zaczyna przypatrywać się z bliska przełącznikom i przyciskom o bardzo ważnym wyglądzie. Arthur obserwuje go z niezmienionym wyrazem twarzy.  
— W każdym razie ja ją uwielbiam — popycha rozmowę Eames.  
— To raczej oczywiste.  
— Tak? Hmm, no dobra.  
— Bez przerwy paradujesz z tą swoją zadowoloną miną. — Arthur uśmiecha się ponownie, tak samo blado. — Lubisz tę robotę, bo daje ci wolną drogę do uderzenia w czyjeś wrażliwe miejsce. A ty kochasz drażnić ludzi.  
Eames, wciąż w kobiecym ciele i ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w Arthurze, bardzo sugestywnie i demonstracyjnie naciska na jeden z guzików panelu. Skutku nie widać.  
— Daj sobie spokój z tą fałszywką, dobra? To idiotyczne.  
— Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. — Eames wraca do własnej postaci i uśmiecha się szeroko. — Lepiej?  
— Po prostu nie potrzeba mi w tej chwili dysonansu poznawczego.  
Eames nieprzerwanie kręci się przy panelu, obserwując kolejne światełka i pokrętła.  
— Jak sądzisz, czemu Cobb cię zwerbował?  
— To akurat wiem z pewnością. Moje odpowiedzi w teście psychologicznym były wyjątkowo logiczne, spójne i szczegółowe.  
— Cechy doskonałego zwiadowcy.  
— Właśnie.  
— Niemniej wszystko ma swoją gorszą stronę.  
— To znaczy?  
Eames przygląda się Arthurowi, mrużąc oczy niczym malarz dobierający właściwą perspektywę.  
— W twoim przypadku jest to nadmierne zaangażowanie. Za bardzo przejmujesz się swoimi zadaniami, zbyt dużo w nie inwestujesz. Rzecz staje się kłopotliwa, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak.  
Arthur sztywnieje lekko.  
— Przecież wiesz, że umiem radzić sobie z nieoczekiwanym obrotem spraw.  
— Owszem, potrafisz rozwiązywać wszystkie rodzaje trudnych problemów. Jesteś w tym świetny. Mam na myśli coś innego.  
— Czyli co?  
Eames przez chwilę patrzy Arthurowi w oczy, a potem rusza w jego stronę. Arthur prostuje się jeszcze bardziej, jakby szykował się na konfrontację, ale Eames zatrzymuje się przy stole, okrąża go i chwyta oparcie wolnego krzesła. Przesuwa je w kierunku Arthura i siada naprzeciwko niego. Arthur zerka na ich kolana, stykające się niemal ze sobą, jednak nie zmienia pozycji.  
— Co zrobiłbyś, gdyby się okazało, że nie możesz pracować we współśnieniu? — pyta Eames.  
Arthur mruga bez zrozumienia.  
— O czym ty mówisz?  
— To proste pytanie.  
— Eames, naprawdę nie rozumiem, co…  
— Nie myśl, tylko odpowiedz.  
Nie spuszcza wzroku z twarzy Arthura, szukając na niej najmniejszych oznak dysymulacji, wyparcia albo szybkiego wycofania się w głąb siebie. Początkowo widzi tylko pozbawioną wyrazu minę, lecz już po chwili Arthur potrząsa głową.  
— Nie wiem — przyznaje wreszcie.  
— Hmmm.  
— Jeśli usiłujesz zasugerować, że funkcjonuję jak bezduszny robot, poczuję się urażony.  
— Niczego nie sugeruję. Chcę jedynie podkreślić, że Cobb jest znakomitym łowcą talentów. Zawsze potrafi znaleźć ludzi, którzy zrobią, czego od nich potrzebuje.  
— Więc chodzi ci o Cobba? — Twarz Arthura, przez ułamek sekundy zdradzająca niepewność, odpręża się wyraźnie. Docinki na temat Cobba to znajomy grunt. — Wątpię, czy jest aż tak dobry, żeby skłonić cię do działania pod swoje dyktando. Inaczej nie wisiałbyś mu wciąż tych ośmiu tysięcy dolarów.  
— Tak, ale ja jestem anomalią. Pracuje ze mną, bo fałszerze są unikalni. Zwłaszcza ci wyjątkowo zdolni.  
— Racja.  
— Nie odnosi szczególnych sukcesów w zmuszaniu mnie do rzeczy obracających się na moją niekorzyść. Co zapewne tłumaczy fakt, dlaczego jestem tutaj tylko z wizytą, podczas gdy ty utknąłeś w tym miejscu na dobre.  
Nagły podmuch z zewnątrz wdziera się przez okno, uderza o jego ramę. Arthur sprawia wrażenie zaniepokojonego, opanowuje się jednak niemal natychmiast. Zaciska szczękę, ścięgna na jego szyi występują wyraźnie.  
— Możesz odejść w każdym momencie — upewnia się po chwili.  
— Ale ty nie możesz — odpowiada Eames.  
Arthur patrzy na niego pozbawionym wyrazu wzrokiem. Mija kilka sekund.  
— Wybacz — odzywa się znów Eames. — To był cios poniżej pasa. — Rozkłada swobodnie uda, prawie ocierając się przy tym o kolano Arthura. — Wiesz, przyszedłem tu po ciebie. Mógłbyś okazać trochę wdzięczności.  
— Dzięki.  
— Nie ma za co. — Eames rozgląda się demonstracyjnie po pomieszczeniu. — Szkoda, że nie wyśniłeś tropikalnej wyspy.  
— To nie do końca leży w mojej mocy.  
Eames wraca spojrzeniem do jego twarzy.  
— Nie panujesz nad tym poziomem, prawda?  
Arthur zwleka z odpowiedzią, a potem kiwa niechętnie głową. Podobnym gestem reagował, kiedy Cobb przedstawiał jakiś graniczący z niewykonalnością, mało przyjemny pomysł i wymagał od Arthura, by zajął się jego wykonaniem.  
— Hmmm — mruczy Eames. Myśli o hotelu, o taksówce, o wszystkich innych snach, przez które przechodzili w ciągu ostatnich dni, o wszystkich wspólnych akcjach. W każdej z tych okoliczności Arthur był zdecydowany i skupiony.  
— Gdybym wiedział, co zrobić, nie siedziałbym tutaj. — W głosie Arthura słychać bolesną szorstkość. — Mówiłem ci już, że nie wiem, jak to naprawić. Nie mogę nawet dostać się do mechanizmu.  
— Do wyzwalacza?  
— Tak. Wydaje mi się, że już go dosięgam, ale wtedy… — Arthur wyrzuca w górę ręce o sztywnych z frustracji palcach. — Ciągle się wymyka.  
— Może źle się do tego zabierasz.  
— Oświeć mnie więc.  
Eames rzuca szybkie spojrzenie za siebie, na królujący pośrodku stołu PASIV. Światło padające z nagiej żarówki połyskuje na krawędziach srebrzystej walizki. Eames wydyma wargi, wyciąga rękę i zamyka jej wieko z najwyższą precyzją i ostrożnością.  
— Dobra — komentuje Arthur ironicznie. — Rzeczywiście, na takie wyjście nie wpadłbym do końca życia.  
— Nie wpadłbyś — potwierdza Eames z uśmiechem, który ma załagodzić ostrość tego faktu.  
Wstaje i dociska zamki walizki. Następnie podnosi ją z blatu, waży próbnie w dłoniach i kieruje się w stronę okna.  
— Eames.  
— Tylko chwileczkę — odpowiada Eames.  
Z premedytacją porusza się stanowczo, pewien swego celu. To ważne, by wyglądał, jakby wiedział, co robi. W snach liczy się głównie powierzchowne wrażenie. A raczej to ono toruje drogę do naprawdę istotnych rzeczy.  
— Eames — powtarza Arthur zaalarmowanym tonem.  
Eames ciska PASIV za okno. Walizka zakreśla wysoki srebrny łuk w mroźnym powietrzu, łapie promienie słońca, zdaje się wisieć przez moment nieruchomo u szczytu trajektorii. A potem spada i roztrzaskuje się na tysiąc metalowych kawałków o owiane śniegiem skały pod bunkrem.  
Arthur zrywa się z miejsca i podbiega do okna w sam raz, by ujrzeć lądowanie PASIV-u. Odpycha Eamesa na bok i wychyla się z dłońmi wspartymi o parapet, patrząc na obraz zniszczenia u stóp budynku.  
Kiedy odwraca się z powrotem, jego twarz ma barwę popiołu, a w szeroko otwartych oczach widać przerażenie.  
— Zniszczyłeś go.  
— Nie jest ci potrzebny.  
— Ty… — zaczyna Arthur i zaraz milknie, wyglądając ponownie na zewnątrz. Przyciska rękę do ust, jakby próbował powstrzymać mdłości. Zaczyna dygotać.  
— To tylko atrapa — mówi Eames. — Bawisz się własnym złudzeniem. Nie ma żadnego wyzwalacza. W ten sposób nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniesz.  
— To był _PASIV_ , Eames. Wyrzuciłeś przez okno moją jedyną szansę.  
— Masz. — Eames rozpina i zdejmuje kurtkę. Podaje ją Arthurowi, nie doczekuje się jednak reakcji. — Załóż coś na siebie.  
Arthur patrzy nieobecnym wzrokiem w przepaść, przypuszczalnie analizując powodzenie próby pozbierania szczątków i poskładania ich w sprawną całość. Eames odsuwa go od parapetu i zamyka okno, a potem owija jego ramiona kurtką.  
— Marzniesz, prawda? Myślę, że to dobry znak.  
— Czemu? — Arthur odwraca się do niego twarzą, pobladłą i nieruchomą. — Czemu to dobry znak, że marznę?  
— Bo wreszcie zauważyłeś, jak tu cholernie zimno. — Eames uśmiecha się i rozciera energicznie dłonie. — Skoncentrowałeś się na tej jednej rzeczy do tego stopnia, że nie docierało do ciebie, co dzieje się dokoła.  
— Ale dotarło — kontruje Arthur. — Słuchaj, Eames, serio… — urywa, jakby jego uszu dobiegło coś podejrzanego.  
Przez chwilę Eamesowi wydaje się, że również coś słyszy, a raczej czuje — lekkie drżenie w posadach budynku. Arthur potrząsa głową, lekceważąc wrażenie.  
— To twój kick?  
— Dlaczego pytasz?  
Arthur niespiesznie zakłada kurtkę, kolejno wsuwając ręce w rękawy. Nie przestaje się jednak trząść.  
— Nie, jeszcze nie pora — odpowiada Eames. — Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę o śpiączce?  
Arthur wzrusza niedbale ramionami, jakby chodziło o temat, który nie wzbudza w nim większego zainteresowania.  
— Padłeś jej ofiarą — oznajmia Eames bez ogródek. — Z tego właśnie powodu tutaj siedzisz. Yusuf uważa, że to psychosomatyczne.  
— Co ty nie powiesz.  
— Nie znajdujesz się pod wpływem żadnego środka, a przynajmniej nie tego, który ci zaszkodził. Jednak nadal tu tkwisz, a czas mija.  
Arthur powoli zapina kurtkę, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Eamesa.  
— Jak długo?  
— Trzy dni. I muszę powiedzieć, że nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze.  
Trudno stwierdzić, czy ta informacja jest dla Arthura absolutną nowością. W jego spojrzeniu widać namysł, jakby dokonywał rekapitulacji wydarzeń.  
— No tak — odzywa się w końcu. — Co mam zrobić?  
Mimo ciepłego okrycia drży teraz mocniej. Jego zęby zaczynają uderzać o siebie.  
— Nie wiem — mówi Eames. — Na początek mógłbyś odejść od okna. Trzęsiesz się jak osika.  
— To te cholerne Alpy — odpowiada Arthur tonem usprawiedliwienia, niemniej kieruje się z powrotem do stołu.  
W połowie drogi traci równowagę i zatacza się niezgrabnie, jakby nogi odmówiły mu na chwilę posłuszeństwa. Podążający za nim Eames chwyta go za ramię. Pod grubym materiałem kurtki czuje drżącą twardość napiętego bicepsa.  
— Co się dzieje? — Zęby Arthura dzwonią tak głośno, że z trudem artykułuje słowa.  
Eames pociąga go w stronę krzesła i pomaga usiąść.  
— Nie wiem.  
Przykuca przed Arthurem i ujmuje jego dłoń. Rozciera lodowatą skórę, a potem odsuwa lekko mankiet i bada puls, słaby i ledwo wyczuwalny.  
Możliwe, że na jawie organizm Arthura przechodzi właśnie jakiś kryzys. Możliwe, że wyrzucenie walizki przez okno spowodowało zbyt wielki szok. Możliwe, że Arthur nie jest w stanie funkcjonować bez niej i naprawdę ugrzęźnie tu na stałe. Możliwe, że PASIV, połączony z ciałem, był jedyną rzeczą zapewniającą mu stabilność.  
— Musisz się obudzić — mówi Eames. — Wiem, że się powtarzam, ale naprawdę musisz się obudzić, Arthurze. Tak dobremu zwiadowcy jak ty nie wolno wykitować przez błahostkę typu schrzaniona mieszanka.  
— Ludzie bez przerwy giną z błahych powodów — odpowiada Arthur, dygocząc tak mocno, że tylko cudem utrzymuje się na krześle. W jego oczach pojawia się nowy lęk. Eames sięga po jego drugą rękę, ściska ją między swoimi. — Nie mogę tak po prostu… Nie mam pojęcia, jak…  
— Zrobimy to razem — uspokaja go Eames, starając się o zrównoważony ton głosu. — Daj się porwać, gdy nadejdzie kick. To nic trudnego.  
Za jego plecami rozlega się trzask. Obaj odwracają się jak na komendę. Powierzchnię jednej z okiennych szyb przecina pęknięcie. Na ich oczach również na drugiej zaczyna tworzyć się długa rysa, która chwilę później rozgałęzia się w sieć pajęczych odnóg. Gdzieś z głębi budynku dobiega echo silnego tąpnięcia.  
— Zdaje się, że o wilku mowa — mówi Arthur z cieniem ponurego uśmiechu na ustach.  
— Dobra. Dosyć się tu nasiedziałeś. Czas na pobudkę.  
— Może dla ciebie. Wątpię, czy…  
— Pierdolić to, idziemy razem. — Eames łapie Arthura za przeguby rąk i zaciska na nich palce.  
Szyby zaczynają się kruszyć i wypadać z ram, szkło zasypuje z brzękiem betonową posadzkę.  
— Udawało ci się tysiące razy, więc czemu nie teraz?  
— To nie to samo…  
— Wymyśl coś. — Eames szarpie za nadgarstki Arthura, by utrzymać jego uwagę. — Znajdź jakieś rozwiązanie, do cholery. Jesteś w końcu zwiadowcą, to twoja specjalność.  
Twarz Arthura jest blada jak chusta, oddech więźnie mu w krtani, wyrywa się z ust w krótkich interwałach. Eames patrzy na niego, czując drgania podłogi nad obracającymi się w pył fundamentami, i myśli, czy ostatni raz widzi go przytomnego. Czy wszystko, co po nim pozostanie, to nieruchome, słabnące z godziny na godzinę ciało na kozetce Yusufa.  
— Nie chodzi o PASIV — ciągnie.  
W sąsiednim skrzydle coś zawala się z potwornym hukiem i serią silnych, wibrujących wstrząsów. Eames przyciąga Arthura do siebie, bardzo blisko, niemal nos w nos.  
— To nie wina mechanizmu, ale twoja. Problem tkwi w tobie. I właśnie nim musisz się zająć. _Wymyśl coś_.  
Arthur gapi się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami z taką koncentracją, jakby chciał zapamiętać najdrobniejszy szczegół jego twarzy. Na zewnątrz, za zamkniętymi metalowymi drzwiami pomieszczenia, słychać przerażający dźwięk rozrywanego na kawałki żelbetonu. Wargi Arthura sinieją. Jego dłonie są zimne jak lód.  
— Ja nie… — zaczyna.  
Sufit wybrzusza się gwałtownie i pęka, sprowadzając parę sekund mroku, duszności i miażdżącego bólu, a wreszcie nicość.

æææ

Eames dochodzi do siebie na leżance w mieszkaniu Yusufa i patrzy na obracające się wolno pod sufitem śmigła wentylatora. Światło przenikające zaciągnięte zasłony jest tak samo intensywne jak w chwili, gdy zasypiał. Nie minęło więc dużo czasu. Na tak odległym poziomie minuty oznaczają całe tygodnie.  
Nie dokucza mu suchość w ustach ani ociężałość mięśni, towarzysząca zazwyczaj przebudzeniu po sztucznym śnie. Czuje się… dobrze, odprężony i wypoczęty, jego ciało jest rozgrzane i rozluźnione. W pokoju panuje cisza. Kiedy prostuje ramię, zauważa brak znajomego pieczenia wkłutej igły. Zerka na zgięcie łokcia, żeby sprawdzić, czy przewód się nie wysunął. Żadnego przewodu jednak nie ma, podobnie jak igły.  
Potrzebuje momentu, by zrozumieć. Unosi głowę i zauważa, że nie jest sam. Kozetka Arthura stoi tuż obok. Arthur leży na boku i wpatruje się w niego zupełnie przytomnym wzrokiem.  
— Co się stało? — pyta Eames niezbyt inteligentnie. Ponownie wyciąga ramię, chcąc pokazać Arthurowi nietkniętą skórę w miejscu, gdzie spodziewał się igły. A potem, pod wpływem nagłego wspomnienia, kojarzy zapadającą się fortecę i śmiercionośny ciężar grzebiącego ich pod sobą betonu. — Jak to zrobiłeś?  
Arthur uśmiecha się blado.  
— Znalazłem rozwiązanie — odpowiada. — Chyba — dodaje po chwili.  
Eames siada. Poza nimi w pomieszczeniu nie ma nikogo. Yusuf powinien być przy nich i czuwać nad dozownikiem mieszanki. Ustawione pod ścianą drewniane krzesło z prostym oparciem jest jednak puste.  
— Nie obudziliśmy się ostatecznie — wyrokuje, odwracając się do Arthura.  
— Nie.  
— To nowy sen?  
Arthur zamyśla się na moment.  
— Chyba… Coś w tym rodzaju.  
— Coś w tym rodzaju.  
Arthur milczy. Ma na sobie tę samą koszulkę i ciemne spodnie, w które ubrany jest na jawie. Jego policzki i żuchwę pokrywa kilkudniowy zarost, wyraźnie stracił też na wadze. Niewiarygodne, jak precyzyjnie dopasował się do rzeczywistości. Musi więc w pewnym sensie wciąż monitorować swoje ciało albo przynajmniej przypuszczać, co się z nim dzieje.  
Leży, obserwując Eamesa z półuśmiechem. Spojrzenie jego pociemniałych oczu jest intensywne.  
— Nie marzniesz już — mówi Eames ostrożnie, co Arthur potwierdza ruchem głowy. — I nie masz przy sobie PASIV-u.  
— Jestem w śpiączce. — Arthur śmieje się krótko. — Myślę, że bez problemu mogę rozstać się z nim na dzień czy dwa.  
Eames, dziwnie uradowany, kładzie się z powrotem na leżance i rozgląda po pokoju.  
— Przyjemnie tu.  
— Tak.  
— Spokojnie.  
— Mhm.  
Eames czuje na sobie jego wzrok Arthura, co jest zaskakująco miłym wrażeniem. Przekręca głowę w bok i odpowiada mu spojrzeniem w oczy.  
Arthur, nie zmieniając pozycji, wyciąga ramię ponad luką dzielącą ich kozetki. Trzyma dłoń wnętrzem do góry, jakby o coś prosił. Eames zastanawia się przez chwilę, po czym przykrywa ją własną ręką. Obaj spoglądają na swoje splecione palce.  
— Psychosomatyczne — odzywa się Arthur, wciąż z tym samym półuśmiechem. — Wszystko, psia krew, jest psychosomatyczne.  
— Prawda. Mniej lub bardziej, ale zawsze.  
Arthur ściska palce Eamesa, delikatnie, choć zdecydowanie. Jego dłoń jest ciepła. A potem, nie zwalniając uchwytu, pociąga Eamesa za rękę.  
— Naprawdę? — mówi Eames.  
Arthur ciągnie ponownie. Kąciki jego ust unoszą się wyżej, na policzku pojawia się zarys dołeczka.  
— Naprawdę.  
— Wątpię, czy ta leżanka wytrzyma nasz ciężar — odpowiada Eames, niemniej opuszcza nogi na podłogę i przenosi się na kozetkę Arthura.  
Ledwo się na niej mieści. Leżą twarzą w twarz, ich ciała przywierają do siebie na całej długości. Eames czuje na żebrach regularne ruchy klatki piersiowej Arthura.  
Następny krok, przysunięcie się jeszcze bliżej i pocałowanie go w usta, jest kuriozalnie naturalny. Naturalny i ekscytujący zarazem. Wargi Arthura są miękkie, jego oddech ciepły. Drapie Eamesa szorstkim zarostem w podbródek.  
Eames obejmuje go za tył głowy i zaczyna wspinać się na niego. Arthur przerywa pocałunek.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, że… — mówi.  
— Przepraszam. — Eames cofa nogę zarzuconą na udo Arthura.  
— …że mogę w tej chwili — kończy Arthur. Ma lekko zmarszczone brwi, jakby analizował swoje reakcje.  
— Jesteś w śpiączce. Rzeczywiście to nie najlepszy moment — przyznaje Eames.  
— Wątpię też, czy… — Arthur znów zawiesza głos. — Wątpię, czy to akurat z tego powodu.  
Eames odsuwa się trochę i patrzy na niego pytająco.  
— Nie ma PASIV-u — mówi Arthur. — Tylko ja. I ty.  
— Wybacz, ale nie…  
— Nie dałeś rady zaszokować mnie na tyle, żebym się obudził. Żaden z kicków nie zadziałał. A PASIV tylko wciągał mnie głębiej.  
— Prawda.  
— Jedynym pozostałym czynnikiem jesteś ty sam. — Arthur patrzy na niego posępnie. — Wkrótce nadejdzie twój kick i zabierze cię na powierzchnię. Chcę iść z tobą.  
Eames wierci się lekko.  
— Czyli mnie wykorzystasz?  
— Nie. A może tak. Nie jestem pewien.  
— Powinienem zapytać, jak zamierzasz to zrobić?  
— Myślę, że… — Arthur marszczy czoło i przez chwilę wygląda, jakby coś go dręczyło. — Zdaje mi się, że jestem z tobą jakoś połączony. Fizycznie. Więc gdy pojawi się kick, wszystko powinno zadziałać automatycznie. Obudzimy się razem.  
— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz.  
— Ja też nie. — Arthur uśmiecha się przepraszająco. — Niemniej warto spróbować.  
— Dobra — zgadza się Eames i dodaje po krótkiej przerwie: — Co mam zrobić?  
— Nic, tylko… — Arthur kładzie rozpostartą dłoń na piersi Eamesa.  
Bije od niej ciepło, siła, intymność. Arthur zamyka oczy, wdycha głęboko powietrze, a potem przyciska wargi do spodu szczęki Eamesa i wędruje nimi w dół, pokrywając szyję miękkimi pocałunkami.  
Ach, przelatuje przez myśli Eamesa. Pamięć błyskawicznie podsuwa mu obraz spojrzeń Arthura, tak często zsuwających się na jego usta, oraz rumieńców zalewających policzki w trakcie tej czy innej rozmowy. Przez cały czas obaj udawali, że nic się nie dzieje. Ale teraz to ich ostatnia deska ratunku.  
Głaszcze bok Arthura, przebiega palcami po wypukłości żeber, podąża za ich łukiem na plecy. Arthur jest szczupły, ale muskularny i twardy pod cienkim materiałem koszuli. Eames obejmuje go za szyję, pieszcząc opuszkami króciutkie włoski na podgolonym karku. Arthur odpręża się, opiera mocniej o Eamesa, którego na moment ogarnia idiotyczna przyjemność. Nie potrafi opanować nagłej wesołości.  
— Co jest?  
— Nic. — Odpowiada uśmiechem na zdziwioną minę Arthura, masując kciukiem kość za jego uchem. — Oszczędzilibyśmy sobie ciężkiej pracy, gdybyśmy wypróbowali to już na początku.  
— Cóż, wolałeś mnie zastrzelić — wypomina mu Arthur. — Wielokrotnie — dodaje, po czym zsuwa rękę na biodro Eamesa. — Fakt nie bez znaczenia.  
— Muszę powiedzieć, że tamten sposób nie był nawet w połowie tak przyjemny.  
Przytula Arthura do siebie i całuje ponownie. Dłoń na jego biodrze zaciska się kurczowo, a potem rozluźnia i pełznie w górę przez plecy. Z ust Arthura wymyka się cichy dźwięk. Wentylator leniwie miesza powietrze pod sufitem.  
Nieco później Eames odsuwa się i odchrząkuje. Czuje gorąco na twarzy, wie, że jest zaczerwieniona. Musi powstrzymać się przed ciągłym wypychaniem bioder do przodu, przed ocieraniem się o uda i brzuch Arthura.  
— Powinienem chyba…  
— W porządku. — Arthur wypuszcza go z objęć i cofa się odrobinę.  
Eames obraca się niezgrabnie na plecy, zwisając jednym barkiem z kozetki. Poprawia wolną ręką okolice rozporka.  
Arthur podpiera się na łokciu i patrzy na niego.  
— Jaką muzykę wybraliście na sygnał?  
Eames potrzebuje chwili, żeby sobie przypomnieć — wydaje mu się, że minęła cała wieczność, odkąd Yusuf wcisnął guzik PASIV-u, posyłając go w sen.  
— _My Funny Valentine_.  
Arthur unosi brew.  
— Yusuf uznał, że tym razem sięgniemy po coś łagodniejszego — wyjaśnia Eames, podkładając sobie dłoń pod głowę. Chyba mógłby się przyzwyczaić do wylegiwania w łóżku z Arthurem. — Skoro strzelanie nie pomogło.  
— Trafny argument. — Arthur kładzie rękę na brzuchu Eamesa i przygląda się jej ruchom, dopasowanym do miarowego wznoszenia się i opadania klatki piersiowej. Gest ten ma w sobie coś nieszkodliwego, znajomego, niewymagającego żadnej reakcji. Eames zamyka oczy i pozwala sobie na refleksję nad dziwnością sytuacji. Gdyby ktoś zapytał go, jakie są szanse na wyrwanie Arthura ze śpiączki przy pomocy czułego przytulania, odpowiedziałby, że nader marne.  
— Pewnie mnie zamordujesz, kiedy się obudzimy? — pyta po dłuższym czasie. — Może powinienem sporządzić testament?  
Arthur nie odpowiada. Eames otwiera jedno oko. Arthur śpi z głową ułożoną na zgiętym ramieniu. Dłoń jego drugiej ręki spoczywa na brzuchu Eamesa. Wygląda młodo, chudo i bezsilnie.  
I dokładnie wtedy rozbrzmiewają pierwsze powolne takty wygrywanej na trąbce melodii, tajemnicze i łagodne, rozchodzące się od sufitu przez resztę pomieszczenia. Światło w pokoju przygasa, po czym rozjaśnia się na nowo. Arthur leży bez ruchu.  
— Arthur — mówi Eames. — Obudź się.  
Arthur ani drgnie. Jego powieki są jak skamieniałe. Muzyka nabiera intensywności, płynnie lecz nagląco.  
— Arthurze — powtarza Eames. Dotyka jego barku, potrząsa nim.  
W końcu, gdy głos trąbki całkowicie wypełnia mu uszy, a sen zaczyna rozmywać się przed oczami, Eames przywiera do Arthura i zamyka go w objęciach. Wie, że to śmieszne wierzyć w skuteczne utrzymanie go w ten sposób przy sobie. Ale to ostatnia rzecz, której do tej pory nie wypróbował.

æææ

— Witamy wśród żywych — mówi Yusuf.  
Siedzi na swoim drewnianym krześle, naciskając palcem na klawisz odtwarzania starego jak świat magnetofonu. Stłumił dźwięk, niemniej trąbkę wciąż słychać wyraźnie. Wentylator powoli obraca się nad ich głowami.  
Eames mruga. Jego usta są suche, czaszkę rozsadza ból. Musi się wysikać. Na podniebieniu czuje znajomy kredowy posmak, efekt uboczny działania somnacyny. Jest więc na jawie.  
Dopiero moment później zauważa, że Yusuf nie odezwał się do niego, a przynajmniej nie tylko do niego. Na kozetce obok Arthur powolutku, ostrożnie porusza palcami obu dłoni.  
— Co za ulga — ciągnie Yusuf. Ścisza muzykę całkowicie, po czym zatrzymuje taśmę. — Nie znoszę tracić ludzi z powodu mieszanki, którą sam stworzyłem, a co dopiero kogoś tak cennego jak ty.  
Arthur usiłuje coś powiedzieć, ale jego wyschnięte gardło produkuje jedynie ochrypły skrzek. Yusuf wstaje i idzie po dzbanek z wodą.  
Eames skupia się na igle wysuwanej z żyły. Siada, odwracając się plecami do Arthura, żeby zapewnić sobie moment prywatności. Ma rozwiązane buty i rozpięty dla wygody guzik od spodni. Poprawia garderobę, dotyka włosów. Kiedy wstaje z kozetki, czuje się jak stuletni staruszek.  
— I co ostatecznie podziałało? — pyta Yusuf.  
Eames ogląda się za siebie. Arthur półleży podparty na jednym łokciu i pije wodę z trzymanej w roztrzęsionej ręce szklanki. Yusuf stoi obok, przytrzymując go czubkami palców za ramię, jakby w obawie, że bez tego Arthur przewróciłby się na plecy i znów popadł w poprzedni stan.  
— Nie jestem pewien — odpowiada Eames, po czym zwraca się do Arthura: — Dobrze się czujesz?  
Arthur unosi wzrok znad szklanki i kiwa głową.  
— Niewiarygodne — mówi Yusuf. — Ale jeśli kiedyś jeszcze raz przyjdzie ci do łba, żeby brać się za jedną robotę zaraz po drugiej bez konsultacji z farmaceutą, to wiedz, że dostaniesz, na co zasłużyłeś.  
Arthur odchrząkuje.  
— Dobra — chrypie słabym głosem. — Jasne.  
Eames gestem daje znać, że wychodzi tylko na chwilę. W łazience opłukuje ręce pod strumieniem zimnej wody, ochlapuje nią twarz, a potem patrzy na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Powrót ze snów zawsze jest surrealistyczny. Zamiana jednej rzeczywistości na inną w przeciągu kilku sekund bywa wyczerpująca.  
Obmacuje ukryty w kieszeni żeton do pokera i zastanawia się, czy kiedykolwiek będzie jeszcze pracował z Arthurem. Gdyby chodziło tylko o kwestię brutalnych czynów, strzelania mu w głowę albo spychania z krawędzi przepaści, sprawa byłaby czysta. Byłaby łatwa. Tego oczekiwał, biorąc na siebie to zadanie.  
Nadal czuje na brzuchu fantom ciepłego ciężaru. Przykłada dłoń do tułowia i wpatruje się w lustro, wsłuchany w szmer własnego oddechu.

æææ

Cztery dni później rozpoznaje na ekranie komórki numer Arthura.  
— Cześć — słyszy jego głos. — Powinniśmy porozmawiać o rekompensacie.  
— W porządku — odpowiada Eames. Siedzi właśnie w salonie pierwszej klasy KLM na Schipholu, popija gin z tonikiem i udaje, że czyta „Heralda”, czekając na połączenie do Singapuru, swojej ulubionej kryjówki między kolejnymi zleceniami. — Rekompensacie za co?  
Arthur milczy przez moment.  
— Jeszcze pytasz? — odzywa się wreszcie.  
— Jeżeli chodzi ci o akcję w Mombasie, to żadna rekompensata nie jest konieczna. Wolę myśleć, że w razie potrzeby zrobiłbyś dla mnie to samo.  
— Tak, chodzi mi o akcję w Mombasie. I chociaż doceniam twój gest, uważam, że wykraczał daleko poza wszelkie zobowiązania. Chciałbym się odwdzięczyć.  
Eames składa leżącą na kolanach gazetę i wygładza jej fałdy.  
— Daleko mi do odrzucania twoich pieniędzy, Arthurze. Ale w tym przypadku zrobię wyjątek.  
— Podaj mi numer swojego konta.  
— Nie. — Ton Eamesa pozostaje łagodny mimo rosnącej irytacji. — Cieszy mnie, że czujesz się lepiej i mam nadzieję na rychłe spotkanie.  
— Jezu, Eames… — Arthur również wydaje się rozdrażniony. Jakżeby inaczej, skoro próbuje zamienić wszystko w prostą transakcję, wypraną z wszelkich śladów emocji. — Poświęciłeś cztery dni, za które nikt ci nie zapłacił. Chcę tylko wyrównać rachunki.  
— Nie, wcale nie. Chcesz tylko oszczędzić sobie kłopotów.  
— Co?  
Eames wzdycha.  
— Jeśli dręczy cię obawa, że wykorzystam coś przeciwko tobie, możesz ją śmiało porzucić. I może poczujesz się lepiej, gdy ci powiem, że to, co zrobiłeś, było zarówno pomysłowe, jak i odważne.  
Cisza w słuchawce.  
— Nie wpadłem na takie rozwiązanie — kontynuuje Eames. — A przecież to ja powinienem wiedzieć, jak wykorzystać we śnie czyjeś emocje. Dobra, kończę z prawieniem ci komplementów. Nie będę więcej powtarzał, jaki jesteś wspaniały. Od tej pory wracam do obrażania cię na każdym kroku.  
Arthur odczekuje moment, zanim decyduje się na kolejne słowa.  
— Staram się znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby ci podziękować.  
— Więc to po prostu powiedz — mówi Eames. — Zamiast wciskać mi pieniądze jak prostytutce.  
Sformułowanie jest być może odrobinę za mocne, niemniej Arthur odzywa się cicho po chwili wahania:  
— Dziękuję.  
— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. — Eames pociąga łyk drinka. — Coś jeszcze?  
— Nie.  
Krótkie milczenie.  
— W takim razie…? — podpowiada Eames.  
— Nic więcej — mówi Arthur. — Do widzenia.

æææ

Trzy miesiące po ostatniej rozmowie z Arthurem dostaje od niego wiadomość z zapytaniem, czy byłby zainteresowany skokiem na korporację w Luksemburgu. Poniżej widnieje numer telefonu, pod który ma zadzwonić w razie potwierdzenia. Eames wstukuje do komórki podane cyfry.  
— Luksemburg — mówi, kiedy Arthur odbiera połączenie. — Miejsce, w którym trzymają grubą kasę. Ciekawa propozycja.  
— Chciałeś powiedzieć: intratna — koryguje Arthur. — Tak, pewnie się taka okaże. Skoro w to wchodzisz, powinieneś zjawić się tutaj na wczoraj.  
— Powiem kamerdynerowi, żeby w tej chwili podstawił samochód.  
Kiedy tego samego dnia, późnym wieczorem, opuszcza halę przylotów, ktoś natychmiast zrównuje z nim krok. Wie, kto to taki, niemniej zerka w bok. Arthur ma na sobie ciemne spodnie i równie ciemny prochowiec. Powietrze na zewnątrz jest zimne i przesiąknięte mżawką.  
— Wyglądasz jak agent FBI — komentuje Eames, choć szczerze mówiąc prezencja Arthura, smukłego i opalonego, zasługuje raczej na epitet „nader pociągająca”.  
— A ty jak klasa turystyczna.  
— Pustka w kieszeni — przyznaje Eames. — Trafiłeś na idealny moment.  
Arthur uśmiecha się i prowadzi go do zaparkowanego na krótkoterminowym postoju BMW. Eames wrzuca torbę do bagażnika, znacząco unosząc brew.  
— Za to twoje finanse najwyraźniej mają się dobrze.  
— Jest wynajęty — odpowiada Arthur i wślizguje się na fotel kierowcy. — Ale fakt, jakoś sobie radzę.  
— Pozazdrościć.  
Eames nie oferuje, że się dołoży, kiedy Arthur płaci drakońską cenę za parking.  
— Przejdźmy do rzeczy — proponuje nieco później, gdy jadą już autostradą. — Zreferuj mi szczegóły.  
Arthur chętnie przystaje na racjonalne wykorzystanie czasu jazdy do zabudowanego wąskimi wieżowcami śródmieścia, gdzie założyli bazę, i wprowadza Eamesa w zadanie. Jego rola nie jest specjalnie skomplikowana, jednak Arthur omawia ją bardzo dokładnie. Eames mu nie przerywa. Czuje się zmęczony, poza tym przyjemnie oddać komuś innemu stery konwersacji.  
— Dojechaliśmy. To ten budynek — mówi Arthur w końcu, kiedy wloką się uliczką tak wąską, że omal zahaczają bocznymi lusterkami o stojące po obu jej stronach samochody. — Parking jest za rogiem.  
Wydaje się dziwnie nerwowy, a może tylko lekko spięty fizyczną bliskością miejsca akcji. Zaciska dłonie na kierownicy i zwalnia jeszcze bardziej, tak że suną teraz naprzód w niemal ślimaczym tempie.  
— Jasne. — Eames przymyka oczy i rozpiera się wygodnie na siedzeniu, w myślach już przy nowym zespole, którego członkowie zapewne zdążyli się już zebrać wewnątrz, podzielić pomieszczenie na rewiry do pracy i dać wyraz swoim indywidualnym nawykom. Niezbyt przyjemnie zjawiać się na miejscu jako ostatni, zwłaszcza że jedyna poza Arthurem znana mu osoba, farmaceuta o imieniu Milo, to straszny kutas, który…  
— Dobra — Arthur przerywa ciąg jego myśli, uparcie wpatrzony w drogę przed sobą. — Chciałem z tobą o czymś porozmawiać, zanim dołączymy do reszty.  
— W porządku — zgadza się Eames. Siada prosto i unosi powieki.  
— Ja tylko… — Arthur włącza kierunkowskaz, a Eames zauważa, że jego dłoń trzęsie się lekko. — Chodzi o robotę w Mombasie. To znaczy, co stało się po niej. Chciałbym cię przeprosić, że zachowałem się jak dupek.  
— Żadne przeprosiny nie są konieczne — mówi Eames.  
— Przykro mi też — Arthur nie daje się zbić z tropu — że przekroczyłem pewną granicę. We śnie. W tamtym ostatnim, kiedy… — Skręca w alejkę za budynkiem. — Tuż przed kickiem.  
— Słuchaj — odpowiada Eames. — Przecież już ci mówiłem, że nie ma sprawy. Wierz mi, spisałeś się świetnie w trudnej sytuacji. Nie musisz za nic przepraszać.  
Owszem, zdarza mu się wprawdzie wciąż marzyć o ciepłej ręce leżącej na brzuchu, o miękkich wargach błądzących po szyi — ale co z tego? W końcu jest tylko człowiekiem.  
— Dobrze — mówi Arthura jeszcze ciszej.  
Prowadzi samochód groteskowo wąską uliczką, a potem kieruje go ku nieoświetlonemu, karkołomnie stromemu podjazdowi za szeregiem murowanych bliźniaków.  
— Czemu ściągnąłeś do grupy Milo, skoro… — zaczyna Eames w tym samym momencie, kiedy Arthur odzywa się ledwo słyszalnym, pełnym ociągania szeptem. Eames milknie na chwilę. — Przepraszam, co?  
Reflektory BMW omiatają rząd zaparkowanych aut, samotny skuter, parę niewykorzystanych luk na postoju. Arthur zatrzymuje się w jednej z nich. Gasi silnik, ale nie wyłącza świateł. Ich odblask zalewa wnętrze samochodu bladą poświatą.  
— Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że często o tym myślę. O ostatnim poziomie naszego snu. Wydaje mi się, że… — Odwraca się i patrzy na Eamesa przenikliwie. — Myślę o tym prawie bez przerwy — powtarza wreszcie. — Chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli dowiesz się przed akcją. Żeby nie przeszkadzały nam żadne niewypowiedziane rzeczy.  
Przez dłuższy czas siedzą w ciszy. A potem, nie do wiary, Arthur wyjmuje kluczyki ze stacyjki i pociąga za klamkę u drzwi.  
— Czekaj, do cholery — zatrzymuje go Eames.  
Arthur ogląda się na niego z niepewną miną. Wygląda, jakby spodziewał się uderzenia pięścią w nos.  
Eames opiera się plecami o drzwi po swojej stronie i przesuwa dłonią po twarzy.  
— Moment — mówi, ściskając palcami grzbiet nosa. — Posłuchaj. — Nie wie, jak kontynuować, o czym powinni teraz porozmawiać. Unosi wzrok na Arthura i widzi, że on również nie ma pojęcia, co dalej. — Kurwa. Co ty chcesz mi tak naprawdę powiedzieć?  
Arthur prostuje ramiona, przybiera zaciętą minę. To jego absolutna poza obronna, którą Eames zna aż nazbyt dobrze, zdradzająca że Arthur, choć przyparty do muru, prędzej umrze, niż da się pokonać bez walki.  
— Że nadal o tym myślę.  
— A o czym, tak dokładnie?  
Arthur z wyraźnym trudem przełyka ślinę. Musi mieć kompletnie wyschnięte gardło.  
— O tobie — odpowiada. — I o tym, że… że jestem z tobą. Jezu drogi, pozwól nam zachować choć odrobinę godności w tej sytuacji.  
— Co godność ma tutaj do rzeczy, do jasnej anielki?  
— Wolałem sam się przyznać, inaczej wisiałoby to przez pięć dni nad wszystkim, czym będziemy się zajmować, co nie? Poza tym uważam, że takiej sprawy nie wolno zatrzymać dla siebie. — Arthura ogarnia złość, jego policzki ciemnieją od intensywnego rumieńca. — Nie możesz snuć pierdolonych fantazji rodem z gimnazjum o kimś, z kim pracujesz, i oczekiwać, że spłynie to po tobie jak woda. Tego nie można przemilczeć.  
— Fantazji rodem z gimnazjum?  
— Myślę o tobie, Eames. Bardzo, bardzo często. I to nie tylko od wydarzeń w Mombasie. Od zawsze. Odkąd cię, kurwa mać, poznałem.  
— Czekaj — mówi Eames. — Spokojnie, porozmawiajmy.  
— Nie. Nie ma o czym rozmawiać, koniec tematu. Doszedłem do wniosku, że powinieneś wiedzieć i już wiesz. — Arthur ponownie naciska klamkę i otwiera drzwi. Mdłe światło lampki wypełnia wnętrze samochodu. — Nie zakłóci nam to zadania.  
— Nie zakłóci nam… — powtarza Eames z niedowierzaniem.  
Dopiero w ostatniej chwili reaguje na fakt, że Arthur zdążył wystawić nogę za próg i właśnie wstaje z fotela kierowcy. Łapie go za ramię i szarpie mocno. Dochodzi do krótkiej szamotaniny, zakończonej kapitulacją Arthura. Pozwala wciągnąć się z powrotem do auta i opada na siedzenie, zaczerwieniony i wyraźnie wściekły.  
— Zamknij drzwi — nakazuje Eames. — To światło doprowadza mnie do szału.  
Arthur spogląda zmrużonymi oczami na lampkę, po czym zatrzaskuje drzwiczki. Samochód ponownie pogrąża się w półmroku.  
— Dobra — podejmuje Eames. — Po pierwsze, być może ty widzisz w tym wielką tragiczną sensację, ale dla mnie to żadna nowość, że masz o mnie kosmate myśli. Ślepy by zauważył.  
— Nie mówię o kosmatych myślach — sprzeciwia się Arthur. — A przynajmniej nie tylko — uzupełnia po chwili.  
— Dojdziemy jeszcze do tego. Sedno w tym, że wiem. Po drugie, nie ma nic złego w odczuwaniu od czasu do czasu pewnych emocji. To zdarza się każdemu.  
Arthur czeka bez słowa.  
— A po trzecie — ciągnie Eames — udzielę ci życzliwej rady: kiedy chcesz komuś wyznać, że jesteś w nim zakochany, czy co tam innego próbujesz mi przekazać, gniewne wyjście z pomieszczenia bez pozostawienia temu komuś szansy na odpowiedź nie świadczy o najlepszych manierach.  
Kolejny moment ciszy.  
— Z samochodu, nie pomieszczenia — odzywa się Arthur wreszcie. — I przepraszam.  
— Przeprosiny przyjęte. A teraz powiedz mi jedno. Interesuje cię moje zdanie na ten temat?  
Arthur nabiera tchu.  
— Tak. Oczywiście że tak. Wybacz.  
— Wystarczy, już raz przeprosiłeś, nie musisz tego powtarzać. — Eames przeciąga się, na ile pozwala mu skromna przestrzeń, i rozluźnia mięśnie szyi. — Chryste, ależ przydałby mi się prysznic.  
— To jest twoje zdanie na ten temat?  
— Nie. — Eames próbuje skupić myśli. — Czy ty faktycznie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że się we mnie zakochałeś?  
Zapada długie milczenie. W końcu Arthur mówi:  
— Nie wiem.  
— Byłeś już kiedyś zakochany w facecie?  
Arthur wierci się lekko na fotelu.  
— Jezu, czy to…  
— Pytanie jest chyba zrozumiałe, skoro już o tym rozmawiamy.  
— Tak — odpowiada Arthur. — A może nie. Nie wiem. Nie tak jak teraz.  
— Bo jeśli z czystej ciekawości urządzasz sobie wycieczki w stronę homo, to lepiej obierz inny cel.  
— Nie urządzam żadnych wycieczek. Chryste, czy ty w ogóle pamiętasz tamten sen?  
— Jak najbardziej.  
— I miałeś wrażenie, że robiłem coś z dziecinnej ciekawości?  
Eames przygryza wargę.  
— Nie.  
— Wyszedłem ze śpiączki dzięki intensywności tego snu — tłumaczy Arthur. — To nie były żadne pieprzone wygłupy.  
— W porządku. Ale miałem prawo zapytać.  
— Nie chodzi o to, że jesteś facetem — mówi Arthur. — Nie dlatego mam z tym pewne… problemy. Chodzi o to, że ty to ty. Że z tobą pracuję. I że obaj pracujemy z tymi samymi ludźmi.  
— Martwisz się więc o swoją reputację. Boisz się opinii osoby o miękkim sercu.  
— Niezupełnie. Ale pomyśl, czy sam chciałbyś pracować z człowiekiem, który… kocha się w kimś innym z zespołu? Nie tak wyobrażam sobie profesjonalizm.  
— W przypadku Mal i Cobba jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało.  
— To co innego. Zresztą wiesz, jak oboje skończyli.  
— Moim zdaniem za bardzo się przejmujesz — podsumowuje Eames. — W dodatku nie tym, czym trzeba.  
— A czym powinienem się według ciebie przejmować?  
— Wciąż nie powiedziałem ci, co o tym sądzę.  
Arthur zsuwa się bezsilnie w dół fotela i opiera głowę o szybę.  
— Proszę bardzo, panie Eames — mówi zmęczonym głosem. — Powiedz mi, co o tym sądzisz.  
Eames zastanawia się krótko.  
— We śnie, o który ci chodzi — zaczyna powoli — byłem trochę zaskoczony. Wiedziałem już wcześniej, że lubisz ze mną flirtować. Wydawało mi się nawet, że spróbowałbyś czegoś więcej, gdybym zachęcił cię w odpowiednim momencie, na przykład gdy twoje poczucie zawodowego obowiązku będzie akurat drzemać, że się tak wyrażę. — Zerka na nieruchomego Arthura. — Ale nigdy nie myślałem, że kryje się za tym coś jeszcze. Tamten sen sprawił, że… — urywa, niepewny jakich słów użyć. — Zmieniłem punkt widzenia.  
— Zmieniłeś punkt widzenia. — Ton Arthura jest zupełnie beznamiętny.  
— Tak. — Eames kiwa głową. — Odrobinę. Widzę cię teraz w trochę innym świetle.  
Arthur rozluźnia się nieznacznie. Nie wygląda już tyle na zmęczonego, co na zamyślonego.  
— Dodało ci ono pewnej głębi — ciągnie Eames — której mi przedtem brakowało. I która mi się podoba.  
Arthur, wysunąwszy podbródek, przygląda mu się bardzo uważnie.  
— Polubiłem ją — podkreśla Eames jeszcze raz. — Oto moje zdanie na ten temat, skoro chciałeś je poznać.  
Milczenie.  
— Hmm — odzywa się Arthur wreszcie. — Nie wiem… nie jestem pewien, co…  
— Zabierzemy się teraz za aktualną robotę, a gdy skończymy ją cali, żywi i wciąż na wolności, wyjedziemy gdzieś razem.  
W kąciku ust Arthura rodzi się wątły uśmiech.  
— Dokąd?  
— W miejsce niezwiązane z pracą. Na wakacje. Tam, gdzie nikt nas nie zna.  
— Dobrze.  
— A potem się zobaczy.  
— Zgoda.  
— A na razie…  
— Tak?  
Eames mocno i zdecydowanie ciągnie Arthura za poły płaszcza. Arthur poddaje się chętnie, chociaż z lekkim drżeniem. Eames obejmuje drugą dłonią jego szczękę i całuje w usta. Początkowo wypada to niezręcznie, Arthur jest zbyt sztywny, ale wkrótce coś w nim topnieje. Rozpływa się w ramionach Eamesa, rozchyla wargi, wydaje niski, gardłowy pomruk. Eamesa przeszywa gwałtowne, niemal bolesne pragnienie, by porwać Arthura ku sobie, ponad drążkiem do zmiany biegów, a potem cisnąć na tylne siedzenie i doprowadzić krok po kroku do kompletnej rozsypki.  
Całują się przez dłuższy czas wśród cichego poskrzypywania skórzanych siedzeń i pobudzającego szmeru przyspieszonych oddechów. Arthur przygryza usta Eamesa, którego mózg wysyła w odpowiedzi rozkaz prosto do krocza, bezlitosny i szybki niczym błyskawica uderzająca w drzewo. Eames zakleszcza uchwyt na karku Arthura i słyszy jego zdławiony jęk.  
Wreszcie Arthur odsuwa się od niego, wciąga głęboko powietrze i rzuca spojrzenie na zegarek.  
— Jesteśmy spóźnieni — mówi, gorączkowo przeczesując włosy palcami. — Musimy iść.  
— Fatalnie wyglądasz — informuje go Eames życzliwie. — Jakby dopadło cię stado napalonych stewardes.  
— A ty jak zawsze — odpowiada Arthur.  
— Dzięki.  
Wysiadają z samochodu, przez minutę czy dwie w milczeniu poprawiają spodnie, po czym obchodzą auto z obu stron i spotykają się znów przy bagażniku. Arthur zdążył odzyskać niemal normalny wygląd.  
— Portugalia? — pyta, podając Eamesowi jego bagaż. — Nigdy nie pracowałem w Lizbonie.  
— Za to ja zapracowałem tam sobie na paru wrogów. Wybacz.  
Na schodach Eames proponuje:  
— Węgry?  
— Nie. Stanowczo i z całą pewnością nie.  
— Hmm.  
Przed drzwiami, obserwując Arthura szukającego w pęku właściwego klucza, próbuje ponownie:  
— Argentyna?  
Arthur marszczy brwi.  
— Trochę daleko, nie uważasz?  
— Nie dla tubylców, ty rasisto. Poza tym wydawało mi się, że w tym cały sens.  
Arthur obraca klucz w zamku. Drzwi uchylają się, ukazując niewielki korytarz. Pod jedną ze ścian, oparta o nią plecami, siedzi drobna, tleniona blondynka ubrana w workowatą bluzę do rugby, z nosem w ekranie trzymanego na kolanach laptopa i wielkimi słuchawkami zasłaniającymi całe uszy.  
— Margot, to Eames — anonsuje Arthur głośno. — Eames, Margot.  
Margot macha ręką, nie odrywając wzroku od komputera.  
— Milo ma właśnie atak szału — odpowiada. — Lepiej uważajcie na jaja.  
— Dzięki — mówi Arthur i prowadzi Eamesa w głąb apartamentu.

æææ

Parę godzin później, kiedy zmęczenie jet lagiem paradoksalnie przeradza się w kompletny brak potrzeby snu, rześki jak skowronek Eames siedzi przy kuchennej ladzie nad tuzinem opróżnionych pojemników po chińskim jedzeniu na wynos. Drugą stronę blatu okupuje Margot, wciąż pochłonięta projektowaniem swoich krajobrazów. Milo panoszy się pośrodku pomieszczenia i wrzeszczy coś na temat niezdolności do przemycenia zakazanych składników chemicznych przez kontrolę celną. Stojący przed nim Philip, ekstraktor i zarazem adresat wrzasków, znosi wybuch z cierpliwością.  
Eames czuje wibrację w kieszeni. Wyjmuje z niej telefon i otwiera wiadomość, złożoną z samotnego linku, który prowadzi na stronę internetową małego hotelu nad samym brzegiem morza w Buenos Aires. Zdjęcia w galerii są pełne ostrego błękitu wody i chłodnej bieli czystych murów.  
Unosi wzrok znad aparatu i wędruje nim przez kuchnię do stołu, przy którym Arthur wertuje niekończące się stosy papierów. Ma na sobie jasnoniebieską koszulę o podwiniętych do łokci rękawach. Pojedynczy kosmyk włosów, wymknąwszy się z ryzów żelu, zwisa tuż nad jego kością policzkową.  
 _Całkiem przyjemny_ , odpisuje Eames.  
Patrzy, jak Arthur sięga po swój telefon, leżący obok rozłożonych planów. Potrzebuje zaledwie sekundy, by odczytać treść odpowiedzi, a potem, niczego po sobie nie pokazując, odkłada komórkę na stół.  
Eames uśmiecha się i wsuwa telefon do kieszeni. Jego wargi pieką lekko od kontaktu z zarostem; wydaje mu się, że nadal czuje na nich resztki ciepła. Obserwuje szczupłą linię sylwetki Arthura, jego wąskie biodra i mocne ramiona. Pięć dni, myśli. A potem się zobaczy.


End file.
